Kyupido l'Eni
by Nee-Koneko
Summary: Kyupido, un petit eniripsa pas vraiment doué, ce dernier a décider de participer à un match de boufbowl pour se faire remarquer des yeux de sa bien aimée. Ce sera laborieux : Cette histoire sera en trois partie, et ne sera pas toujours du point de vue de Kyupido. Voila j'espère que ça vous plaira !
1. Chapter 1

**Personnage :**

Nom de l'équipe : Red Chopes

Eni (Lanceur): Kyupido

Sacri (bloqueur) : Sven

Cratte (lanceur) : Zoia

Panda (Bloqueur, Capitaine) : Gan

iopette (courreur) : Ryn

Zobal : Risa

Nom de l'équipe : Les Bouftous explosifs

Roublarde (Capitaine, méchant, courreur) : Kreshna

Feca (méchant, bloqueur) : Lan

Eca (Méchant, lanceur) : Grim

Iopette (bloqueuse) : Maya

Sadi (Lanceur) : Roak

**Chapitre 1 **

"- Bonsoir Brakmar ! Bienvenue à ce match ! Mais tout de suite accueillons les équipes ! Tout d'abord les Bouftous Explosifs avec à leur tête Kreshna la coureuse, suivi de Lan et Maya les bloqueurs et enfin Grim et Roa les lanceurs

- C'est l'équipe montante, ils ne totalisent que très peu de défaite, leurs adversaires risquent d'en baver ! Mais place aux Red Chopes ! Voici Gan le capitaine, surement l'un des pandawan les plus sobres que vous pourrez voir sur un terrain de Boufbowl, il est bloqueur avec Sven, puis Ryn la coureuse, Zoia la lanceuse et…Et…euh

Un bruit de papier se fit entendre par les hauts parleurs.

Et…moi, Kyupido. c'est un nom peu commun n'est ce pas, les gens s'amusent a faire un rapprochement avec cupidon, vous savez cette bestiole qui vous tirent des coeurs tout mignon dessus. Autant vous dire qu'a Brâkmar il ne fait pas bon de s'appeler comme ça. Quand j'ai un peu de chance il font plutôt le rapprochement avec Cupide, mais pour mon plus grand malheur ça n'arrive pas si souvent. Enfin bon...

Qu'est-ce que je fais là déjà..? Ah oui, je suis un abruti qui va se faire écraser pour les beaux yeux d'une fille… Après tout c'est classique, je ne suis surement pas le seul à faire ce genre de choses hein… Vous voulez savoir son nom ? Et bien… Elle s'appelle Risa, une jolie Zobal, avec des yeux incroyables et profonds, comme si elle pouvait lire en vous avec un simple regards (en même temps, c'est bien la seule chose qu'on voit d'un visage zobal me direz vous)

Gan hurla mon nom au commentateur.

-Kyu quoi ?…Kyupido l'eni…L'eni? Euh… lanceur!

Un eni sur le terrain ça surprend toujours. Les eni sont là pour soigner non ? Bien que je ne sois pas doué dans l'art des soins, jouer est un peu extrême… je ne cours pas très vite, je n'ai pas la force d'un iop, et mon lancer aurait à peine de quoi faire peur à un tofu. Comment ai-je fais pour me retrouver dans une équipe de Boufbowl? Et bien…c'est simple, il manquait un joueur -ce dernier s'étant fait piétiner- et les Red Chopes n'ont pas eu d'autre choix (d'autres volontaires surtout).

Le match va commencer. Gan m'a fais comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que j'intervienne, donc je me place en retrait. Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de tricherie durant ce match, nos adversaires sont bien trop fière pour y avoir recours, ils se vantent depuis le début de la saison d'être une des seules équipe capable de gagner un tournoi sans tricherie. c'est toujours ça de pris pour nous.

L'arbitre arrive et lance la boufbowl. De mon côté, je me prépare à faire ce que je sais le mieux faire. Observer. Je n'en ai pas parler à Gan car je savais qu'il ne m'écouterait pas, mais je suis plutôt bon pour deviner les feintes adverses, ou bien leur futurs placements, l'endroit où vont atterrir les balles...

Hélas le match commence déjà mal pour nous. Grim qui attrape la balle et il la lance de toutes ses forces à Kreshna qui est déjà prête à courir pour mettre le premier point. Et elle y parvient sans difficulté, elle est très rapide, le public cri déjà son nom.

Gan ne se laisse pas démonter, il replace ses joueurs et ils partent à leur tour du côté adverse. Il fait un bon choix, mais je vois bien qu'ils n'ont aucune chance à 4 contre 5. Ce match est perdu d'avance et je ne pense pas pouvoir y changer grand-chose. Je pars tout de même à leur suite, après tout je suis venu pour la gloire, il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose si je veux attirer l'attention de celle qui m'est chère.

Nos adversaires se sont centré sur une contre attaque plutôt qu'une défense. Maya en première ligne prête à les repousser. J'ai pu en profiter pour me placer près des buts adverses, ma taille est a mon avantage… en fait le fait d'être un eni tout court me fait passer inaperçue je crois. Gan m'a vu, je ne sais pas s'il va me faire une passe.

Mon équipe se retrouve rapidement face à l'autre. Maya lâcha sa charge en même temps que Sven. Gan profita du chaos crée par les deux bloqueurs pour faire une passe à Zoia et, sans que l'équipe adverse n'ai le temps de réagir, elle utilisa aussi sa charge pour me faire une passe. Sa charge! J'ai eu un instant de panique me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir rattraper une boufbowl aussi rapide. A vrai dire je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, je me retrouve embarqué dans les buts adverses par la force de la balle. J'atterris lourdement contre les gradins avant de chuter à terre, marquant un but pour mon équipe par la même occasion. Je me relevais difficilement, quelques bleus à prévoir… Le public lui est mitigé ne sachant pas s'il doit rire de voir une balle entrainé un joueur dans les but, ou s'il doit être impressionné par ce genre de "technique", il faut bien l'avouer il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de joueurs comme moi pour le coup. Je levais les bras en l'air avec la boufbowl, espérant me redonner un peu de contenance. Une partie du public semblait m'acclamer tandis que la grande majorité se moquait. Je soupirais intérieurement me disant que finalement ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée le boufbowl.

L'équipe adverse attaqua aussitôt. J'ai remarqué aussitôt que Lan était plus en retrait, j'étais persuadé qu'il était la clé de la feinte adverse. Je fis part de ma pensée à Gan qui était près de moi aussitôt. Il décida de me faire confiance et se prépara à intercepter Lan. Encore une fois j'ai vu juste et la balle atterrit sur bloqueur au lieu de Kreshna qui était à première vue mieux placé. Les autres joueurs de mon équipe était d'ailleurs placé face à elle. Gan utilisa sa charge, et Lan se servit aussi de la sienne, ce qui les bloqua tous les deux. Mais Kreshna était beaucoup plus doué que prévu elle se replaça, Lan réussit à lui faire une passe et, elle utilisa sa charge…

Les scores étaient serrés mais les Bouftou Explosif menaient. La première manche se termina et nous eûmes droit à la première surprise du public. "Herbes folles". Maudit soit les sadidas et leurs herbes… comment veulent-ils que le match ai une quelconque forme si dès que nous faisons un pas des herbes vicieuses viennent s'accrocher a votre cheville. Enfin je dis un pas… mais si vous restez immobile trop longtemps vous pouvez être sûr que vous ne pourrez plus bouger pendant toute la manche…

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva à Maya, iopette de l'équipe adverse. Le temps de cette manche nos 2 équipe se retrouvèrent à 4 VS 4,5 (oui vous pouvez remarquer que je suis passer à 0,5 joueur, après tout j'ai marqué un but !). Ainsi Ryn réussit à plusieurs reprise à marquer des points. Grâce a mes conseils sur les feintes adverses Gan réussit a réorganiser l'équipe et nous réussîmes a rattraper l'écart avec les Bouftous Explosifs. Nos adversaires étaient entrain de perdre leur sang froid, le plus effrayant était sans doute les hurlements de Maya coincée dans les herbes. Je n'ai pas osé m'approcher d'elle durant toute la manche. Elle a tenté de s'en libéré avec sa charge de bouclier mais… je dois avouer que même moi je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire. En lâchant sa charge à ses pieds elle réussit effectivement a libéré ses pieds, ceci dit ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée, l'explosion lui a fait perdre l'équilibre et elle s'est retrouver quatre fers en l'air se faisant engloutir par les herbes. Le public hurla de rire apparemment très content du spectacle. Quel bon public fait on a Brâkmar… à se demander si les gens viennent se moquer, voir des blessés, ou bien des exploits dignes de ce nom… surement un peu des trois.

La deuxième surprise fût beaucoup moins drôle pour nous joueurs. je n'ai jamais fuis autant de toute ma vie… "Bête de foire". Surprise très appréciée à Brâkmar. Il s'agit là de lâcher un monstre -si possible énorme et impossible a arrêter- sur le terrain. Autant vous dire qu'il tout simplement impossible de jouer dans ses conditions.

Ce fut un bouftou royal qu'ils lâchèrent sur le terrain. Oh, juste un bouftou royal me direz-vous ? Certes, mais c'était le plus gros que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie ! Et aux vues des têtes de mes mes coéquipiers je n'étais certainement pas le seul à être surpris par la taille démesuré de la bête. En plus de ça il avait l'air en pleine forme et parfaitement décidé a nous courir après pendant toute cette manche. Et il en fut ainsi, notre équipe autant que l'adverse, impossible de jouer ! Je ne sais même pas comment Kreshna a réussit a marquer le seul but de la manche ! De toute façon, en étant franc, je ne m'occupais pas du tout de savoir où pouvait bien être la boufbowl.

Enfin arriva la dernière manche avec les charges illimités. Je redoutais vraiment cette manche…

Elle se déroula comme les autres…enfin en plus violent et…nos adversaires ont fini par comprendre que c'était moi qui lisait leur jeu et feintes. Je voyais Kreshna s'énerver et donner des nouveaux ordres à ses coéquipiers. Je grimaçais. En plus de ça, avec les charges tout devenait trop rapide pour que je puisse l'analyser correctement. Je me retrouvais une fois de plus à fuir tandis que mon équipe tentait de limiter les dégâts. Mais rien n'y faisait ils étaient bien trop fort pour nous, et rapidement ils reprirent une avance certaine. Vers la fin de la manche une occasion s'offrit à moi cependant. Et évidement moi avide d'action héroïque, je me suis lancé tête la première dans la brèche de l'adversaire en espérant obtenir une passe que j'ai obtenu de Ryn avant qu'elle se fasse éjecté par Lan.

-ECRASEZ MOI CE MICROBE, hurla Kreshna apparemment folle de joie, ou de rage, je ne sais pas trop.

Je me suis donc retrouvé malgré moi encerclé par ces monstres, j'étais seul et mes équipiers à terre ou loin. Il me fallait une échappatoire sinon j'étais…mort je pense au vu de leur tête, ils n'allaient pas y aller de main morte. Je fis rapidement le point me rendant compte que la seule chose qui puisse m'aider était la charge de mon gant. Je ne pouvais pas m'en servir contre mes adversaires et même si je lance la boufbowl je suis sûr qu'ils viendront m'écraser mais…et si je lançais ma charge au sol pour me propulser dans les airs? Ça peut paraître fou mais c'est ce que j'ai fais sans plus y réfléchir. J'échappais à mes adversaires et me retrouvais dans les airs, j'eus un sourire bête face à ma petite victoire avant de me rendre compte que j'allais me crasher. Je déployais mes petites ailes tentant de ralentir ma chute et de la diriger vers les buts. Chose que je réussis, un deuxième crash dans les buts adverses. Tandis que je reprenais mes esprits, le public hurlait mon nom. Je me relevais, titubant un peu. J'avais horriblement mal, mais j'avais réusssit ! Non seulement j'avais échapper à cette bande de malade, mais en plus de ça, je venais de marquer un but spectaculaire! Kyupido, L'eni crash, ou quelque chose comme ça ! Je relevais la tête vers le public, heureux de les entendre scander mon nom.

Mais le match était terminé et même avec mon dernier point les Bouftou Explosif gagnait. Je soupirais un peu déçu, mais mon équipe me remonta le moral disant que ma dernière action était incroyable, et qu'on entendrait parler de moi encore un moment après ça !

Alors que je rentrais dans les vestiaire j'ai entendu Kreshna susurrer à ses équipier :

-On va faire comprendre à cet eni que ça place n'est pas ici."

**À suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Mon équipe m'avait donné rendez-vous pour fêter notre incroyable défaite. Etrange me direz-vous… Oui, en effet, mais mon dernier point lors du match a été tellement extraordinaire que certaine personne haut placé ont décidé donner des points supplémentaires aux Red Chopes les faisant ainsi grimper dans le classement du tournois Brâkmarien. Cette pensée me laissa perplexe. On est bien à Brâkmar n'est ce pas ?

J'ai voulut refuser, les menaces de Kreshna hantant mes pensées, mais Gan (le capitaine) a insisté pour m'inviter a manger (ou plutôt a boire pour lui), et fêter avec eux… cette incroyable défaite.

Ainsi, à la tomber de la nuit je me suis retrouvé a me balader dans les rues de Brâkmar, pas que cela me dérange de me balader dans ma ville natale mais… Enfin vous savez, Brâkmar, la nuit… Même moi, je préfère l'éviter, surtout après avoir entendu des menaces. Je soupirais une fois de plus pestant contre Gan et son besoin de fêter absolument l'évènement. En plus avec cette journée mouvementée je n'ai même pas eu le temps de savoir si Risa (celle que j'aime) a pu assister au match. Nous sommes amis…. je pense ? Je la vois de temps en temps dans mon quartier, elle passe souvent à la boutique d'alchimie que je tiens pour le vieux Gribou, un cousin de mon oncle (oui c'est compliqué) ça me fait un peu d'argent, et j'apprends au moins a faire des potions faute de pouvoir soigner, ceci dis c'est plus souvent des poisons que l'on me demande… Enfin cela importe peu, le client est roi, et on est pas très regardant a Brâkmar. Risa prend toujours une bonne dose de potion. J'ai pris l'habitude d'en préparer un stock a l'avance spécialement pour elle, je rajoute toujours un arôme à sa potion selon mes envies. Oui je suis très attentionné ! Mais je ne suis pas persuadé qu'elle l'ai remarqué…

Je crois qu'elle est mercenaire, elle ne s'occupe pas toujours de tuer des gens je pense, mais elle n'hésite m à me commander du poison si cela s'avère nécessaire. Elle est toujours très sur d'elle et me demande des ingrédients particuliers. Moi je suis ridicule a coté, toujours a bafouiller et rougir et incapable d'aligner une phrase correctement. En général ça la fait sourire, ce qui ne fait qu'amplifier ma gène.

Etonnant me direz vous, une mercenaire qui perdrait du temps à aller voir le match de boufbowl de son vendeur de potions, mais la dernière fois qu'elle est venue j'ai réussis a lui demander de venir me voir. Je ne suis pas sur que ma phrase était grammaticalement correcte, mais elle m'a répondit qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour y être. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux !

Mais revenons a nos bouftons, actuellement je suis en route vers la taverne du Chabrulé, l'une des plus vieille taverne de Brâkmar il me semble. Je n'habite pas très loin mais je suis persuadé que sur ce petit bout de route il va m'arriver quelque chose. J'avance prudemment, essayant de ne marcher que dans les zones d'ombres. J'ai la chance d'avoir des ailes noir et la peau mat ce qui m'aide à passer encore plus inaperçu à cette heure.

Une ruelle devant moi j'aperçois un petit groupe trainant au carrefour. J'ai hésité un petit instant avant de choisir de faire un détour, je ne sais pas si il s'agit de mes probables assaillants mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Je m'engage donc dans la ruelle a droite, mais ça ne me rassure pas pour autant, j'entends des bruits de pas en fond. M'ont-ils vu ? JE ne suis même pas sur que c'était Kreshna et sa bande. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'allonger le pas. Je prends le premier carrefour a droite et … Surprise !

Mais qui voila donc, Kreshna la roublarde, Lan le feca, et Grim l'eca. Mes anciens adversaires ? Ou peut être actuel. Je vais me faire écrabouiller par ces trois la, je n'ai absolument pas la moindre chance. Je ne suis pas doué en soin mais je ne maitrise pas mieux les arcanes interdits ou les mots blessants. J'ai tendances a me surnommer moi même "l'Eninutile". Hum… que faire….

- Tiens tiens, mais qui voila ? lança Kreshna, d'un air faussement innocent.

Je recule d'un pas.

- Ca serait pas notre Eni de tout a l'heure, rajoute Grim.

Le feca s'est téléporté dernièrement moi pour m'empêcher de fuir. Normal je suppose, mais ça ne m'était pas venus a l'esprit, comme si j'étais assez rapide pour ça.

- Moi je pense que cet Eni ne va jamais revenir sur un terrain de boufbowl, pas vous ? demanda Lan

- Ouaiiiiiiiis, gronda l'eca.

Je m'étais mis dos au mur le plus proche faute de pouvoir faire mieux. Je me demandais sincèrement si j'allais survivre a cette altercation. Je ne vis décidément pas dans la bonne ville pour ce genre de situation. Kreshna s'est avancer vers moi, un grand sourire au lèvres, apparemment très satisfaite de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait a faire. Sa main se leva rapidement, et je reçus un coup de point. Pas de magie rien, mais je me retrouvais à terre, bouche en sang. J'étais vraiment faible.

- Je… je ne reviendrais pas, tentais-je.

Kreshna éclata de rire avant d'ajouter :

- Tu crois que ça va me suffire après le tapage que tu as fait sur le terrain, les gens ne parlent que de toi et ton but ridicule. C'est de NOUS qu'ils devraient parler, c'est NOUS qui avons gagner ce match !

Je grimaçais, elle était folle de rage. Elle sortit l'une de ses bombes et s'amusa a la lancer en l'air, un sourire sadique s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Elle leva finalement son bras en arrière pour me la lancer dessus. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux a ce moment là, comme si les gens regardaient la mort en face de toute façon. Je n'ai étrangement pas vu ma vie défilé devant mes yeux comme tout le monde plait a le dire, je ne pensais qu'à elle, Risa, que je n'avais pas pu revoir.

Cependant le grand "BOUM" que j'attendais ne vint pas…. enfin pas sur moi. L'explosion se fit lointaine… enfin pas tant que ça non plus, mais a l'autre bout de la rue, les pavés volèrent, causant un fracas hallucinant. Je ne pus évidement pas m'empêcher de rouvrir les yeux, voir ce qui s'était produit, ma survit tenait du miracle ! Je ne distinguais malheureusement pas grand chose, un genre de poussière blanche m'empêchait d'y voir quoi que ce soit. J'hésitais un instant à me lever et courir loin profitant de ce…. je ne sais même pas en fait, pour m'enfuir, puis je me suis dis que finalement au point ou j'en était je ferais mieux d'attendre pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

L'écran blanc devant moi se dissipa d'un coup, une autre bombe venait d'exploser provoquant un souffle violent. Les assaillant s'observèrent un instant me permettant de faire de même. Le bouche m'en tomba. Non seulement quelqu'un était là pour me sauver (ce qui est déjà incroyable je vous le dis !) mais en plus je connaissais très bien cette personne il s'agissait d'une certaine zobal a qui je pensais quelques instant plus tôt… Cela voulait dire que je pouvais mourir sans regrets ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Les hostilités reprirent.

- T'es qui toi ? gronda Kreshna, Mêle toi de tes affaires, le petit est a nous ! Dégage !

- Vous pourriez au moins vous en prendre a quelqu'un de votre taille, siffla Risa.

- Tu parles comme si tu faisais le poids face à nous trois, tu n'as plus d'effets de surprise maintenant t'es foutu ! Railla-t-elle, Allez les gars amenez vous qu'on lui face la peau à cette bworkette !

Une sorte de démon apparut derrière ma bien aimée me faisant frissonner. Je n'avais jamais vu de zobal se battre auparavant , je l'a trouvais incroyablement gracieuse. Dès qu'elle se mit à bouger l'expression de mes adversaires passa d'une confiance inébranlable a une horreur implacable. Risa passa derrière le feca et l'eca sans que l'un des trois n'aient le temps de réagir, d'un simple coup de pied ils se retrouvèrent à terre ayant apparemment perdu connaissance. Kreshna grimaça se rendant compte qu'elle avait sous estimé son adversaire. Moi ? je n'avais toujours pas réussis a fermer la bouche depuis tout à l'heure, les évènements prenaient une tournure tout simplement irréelle.

- Ok, on va passer au chose sérieuse si tu le prend comme ça, cracha la roublarde.

Elle tira une courte épée de sa ceinture et s'élança sans une hésitation vers Risa. Cette dernière sembla surprise de cette soudaine rapidité, elle fit un saut en arrière pour se mettre hors de porter. Un oeil s'était ouvert sur la garde de l'épée et me fixait. Cette chose était vivante ? Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que c'était. Je crus entendre Risa soupirer. Elle sortit deux petites dagues et lui fonça dessus avec une rapidité incroyable, j'avais franchement du mal à la suivre. Les deux s'échangèrent quelques coups rapides avant que Risa prenne l'avantage. Ce fut incroyable, je n'ai pas réussis à tout voir mais elle se glissa entre ses jambes tout en lui faisant un croche patte ou quelque chose dans ce genre la forçant à prendre appui sur sa main libre et en deux tours de dagues elle la désarma avec une facilité… désarmante. J'avais presque envie de rire, c'était tout bonnement surréaliste qu'un combat dans ce genre ce soit dérouler devant moi, et encore moins pour ma survie/mort. Kreshna recula soudainement totalement terrifiée jusqu'à heurter le mur.

- T'es qui, t'es pas humaine, c'est impossible ! couina-t-elle.

- Et toi dit moi, ou as-tu trouver une tel épée, ça ne se trouve pas dans tous les coin de rues n'est-ce-pas ?

Kreshna détourna la tête et se mura dans son silence.

- Tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je l'emmène avec moi bien sur ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

- Bien, dans ce cas, maintenant tu va aussi me promettre que tu ne t'approchera plus de cet eni, ni même de ce quartier puis ce qu'on y est. Si j'apprends qu'on t'as aperçut dans le coin je t'assure que je ne serait pas aussi clémente.

- Euh si je puis me permettre, vous…

Cette voix ne venait d'aucune des deux filles, je ne put m'empêcher de sursauter essayant d'apercevoir une autre silhouette. Cependant aucune des deux filles n'avaient l'air surprise.

-Toi j't'ai pas sonné, on réglera nos affaires plus tard, jusque là je veux pas t'entendre, ok ? fit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

- Bien, ma dame…

- Allez et toi fiche le camps avec tes deux abrutis, disparaissez.

Kreshna ne demanda pas son reste elle détala comme un chacha en trainant ses deux coéquipiers. Un fois qu'ils disparurent de sa vue, elle se tourna (enfin) vers moi. C'était évidement pas simple d'essayer de lire ses émotions sur son visage vu qu'elle portait un masque, mais elle semblait peinée, ou c'était peut-être un genre de pitié. Je ne sais pas trop. Elle s'approcha lentement, et se baissa délicatement pour arriver a ma hauteur.

- Le boufbowl hein ? Je ne sais pas si c'était un choix très judicieux mais tu a réussis ton coup, ria-t-elle, tout le monde ne parle plus que de toi dans la ville. Allez debout !

Elle me prit par le bras me forçant à me mettre debout j'étais encore un peu sous le choc. Je m'appuyais contre le mur derrière moi pour reprendre mes esprits, c'était…. invraisemblable ce qui venait de ce produire. Finalement mon cerveau me signala qu'il serait bien que je remercie ma sauveuse. Ce fut donc ce que j'essayais de faire.

- Je… euh… Merci, bredouillais-je n'étant pas fichu de faire mieux.

Ma réaction l'amusa. J'avais envie de grimacer, je ne comprenais pas ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, quand serais-je fichus d'aligner deux mots !

- Allez viens tot le monde t'attends, il faut savoir se faire attendre, mais pas trop non plus n'est-ce-pas ?

Ainsi je me retrouvais a arriver a la taverne du Chabrulé en… excellente compagnie. Mon arrivée fut sifflée par une partie de la taverne me faisant rougir (je suis définitivement pas Brâkmarien pour ce coup). Je n'osais pas vraiment avancer n'étant pas habitué, et encore moins à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. Cependant on ne me laissa pas le choix. Risa ébouriffa mes cheveux amusée par la situation et ma réaction et me poussa en avant.

- Allez c'est ton heure de gloire, ça serait bête de fuir après tout ce qui t'es arrivé non ! m'encouragea-t-elle.

Je fis donc un pas de plus vers l'assemblée qui se mit a scander mon nom. Gan, déjà ivre arriva en titubant avec son bouclier et me força a monter dessus pour que je sois vu de tous.

- Ouaiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiis c'est -hic- Kyupiiiiiiiiiiidoooooooooo, Notre super -hic- Eniiiii ! Brailla-t-il provoquant un chahut pas possible dans la taverne, mais le pire fut que les autres hurlèrent en retour.

- C'soir -hic- C'moiiiiiii qui régaaaaaale ! Allez plus de bière taverniiiiier -hic-

Je ne sais pas si vous avez assisté à beaucoup de fête ou célébration quelconque dans une taverne du monde des douzes, mais à Brâkmar et avec en plus un panda je peux vous assuré qu'il ne peut pas exister pire beuverie. La soirée fut longue et même moi je fus obligée d'ingurgité cet horrible breuvage de Brâkmar. Je ne finis pas sou non plus mais relativement joyeux dirons-nous. Durant cette soirée tout le monde a voulut me faire voler pour reconstituer mes malheureux crashs durant le match, je crois que c'est un miracle que je n'ai rien de cassé, je dois avoir quelques bleus cependant…

Le jour se levait quand je sortis de la taverne, Brâkmar le matin c'est quelque chose d'étrange, il y a toujours cette atmosphère malsaine, nous sommes a Brâkmar tout de même, mais c'est plus lumineux, et surtout calme, très calme. Les crimes ne sont pas commis de bon matin, rigolais-je intérieurement. Je m'apprêtais a rentrer chez moi pour un repos bien mérité mais… Risa était appuyé sur un des murs et regardais dans ma direction semblant … m'attendre ! Ma curiosité fut plus forte aussi je ne pu m'empêcher d'aller la voir. Je n'eus pas a dire quoi que ce soit, une fois à sa hauteur, elle parle :

- Je vais partir, fit-elle doucement.

- Ah…

Une déception s'empara de moi, mais après tout elle était tout le temps en mission ou quelque chose comme ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pense que je ne reviendrais pas ici, rajouta-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de relever la tête. Partir, pour toujours ? Non ! Je ne voulais pas ! Pas elle !

- Laisse moi partir avec toi, dis-je, je ne te gênerais pas.

Quoi ? Et je dis ça comme ça ? Non pire, j'ai fais une phrase sans bafouiller, incroyable. Mais c'était déplacée comme demande n'est-ce pas ? On ne se connait pas vraiment après tout, je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle me considère comme un ami, juste le petit vendeur de potion et poison. Et en plus de ça je suis vraiment une gêne je pense…

- Mais tu as ta vie ici, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, rationalisa-t-elle.

- Une vie ici ? Personne ne me retient, je n'ai pas vraiment de famille, ni de grand métier, encore moins d'amis. Si… si tu n'es plus là, il n'y aura plus personne de sain avec qui je pourrais avoir une conversation. Une occasion de partir c'est plus un rêve oui.

Elle soupira, laissant planer un silence lourd pour moi. Mais je n'avais pas ma place dans cette ville, je pense qu'elle s'en rendait compte, ceci dit je ne sais pas si j'avais ma place avec elle, et encore moins si j'allais pouvoir être ne serais-ce qu'un peu utile. Je ne savais rien de ce qu'elle faisait, juste qu'elle avait souvent besoin de potion et un peu de poison et qu'elle était la plus grande combattante que j'ai jamais vu.

- Hmmm d'accord, dans une heure aux portes nord, prends le strict nécessaire, et du matériel pour tes potions, lança-t-elle décidée.

Non, c'est définitivement un rêve, il ne manquerait plus que je lui avoue mes sentiments maintenant et qu'elle m'aime en retour. Ma crédulité m'empêcha cependant de faire cette bêtise. On ne va tout de même pas trop forcer la chance. Mais au fond, j'étais persuadé qu'elle le savait déjà. Et puis elle avait dit oui ! Je devais répondre n'est ce pas ? Je réponds quoi ?

- Euh… Oui… je, je serais là !

Eh bien, mes bafouillages n'auront pas mis longtemps a revenir. Cela la fit rire, elle s'élança. Quand je ne la vis plus je me décidais a mon tour de rentrer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de courir, j'étais… heureux, c'était incroyable… combien de fois j'ai dis ce mot ces derniers jours ? Je ne sais pas, beaucoup de fois !

Une heure plus tard, je partais avec elle, laissant derrière moi Brâkmar et cette vie infernal. J'avais laisser deux lettres, une pour ma … "famille" et une autre lettre à Gan, après tout j'étais entrer dans une équipe de boufbowl et je ne pense pas que me démission si tôt allait être bienvenue. Peu importe, c'était derrière moi maintenant. De nouvelles aventures m'attendaient à présent, dans un monde que je n'avais pour ainsi dire jamais parcourut.

**Fin de la partie **


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 2**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Je suis sûr que vous pensez que Kyupido et moi avons vécut de grande aventure, vaincu le Kralamoure ou je ne sais quelle autre bête mythique. Il n'en fut rien, je peux même déjà vous annoncer que tout ne se passa as vraiment bien. Même plutôt mal soyons franc.

Ceci dit en ce beau matin, après cette drôle de fête e l'honneur du petit éni, nous sommes partit. Ma conscience me hurlait que l'emmener avec moi n'était absolument pas une bonne idée mais... Elle me hurlait que le laisser dans cette ville et après ces évènements était une encore moins bonne idée. J'espérais que d'ici à ce que les choses ce corse j'aurais réussis à lui trouver un endroit où vivre plus paisible, plus... à son image. Mais pour l'instant nous étions en route, à l'aventure ! Enfin... pas tout à fait non plus. Le petit ne sais pas de quoi je m'occupe, ni ce que j'ai fait de ma vie. Il doit penser que je suis mercenaire, ou quelque chose comme ça. Pour le moment je me concentre sur la route a suivre, car soyons clair je ne sais pas exactement ou aller. Hier lors de mon combat avec la roublarde, j'ai eu la "joie" de retrouver l'une de ses armes maudites, une shushette. Mon passé est lié à ces armes maudites, je ne tiens pas à m'étendre plus à ce sujet, mais dès que je croise un de ses démons je ne peux m'empêcher d'enquêter et de faire des morts si cela est nécessaire. Les porteurs de shushette sont parfois bon et dans un moment de faiblesse se sot laisser emporter par le démon, mais parfois c'est entièrement conscient qu'ils pactisent avec. Ces derniers sont les pires car en pleines maitrise de leur pouvoirs et de ceux du démon.  
Je pense que la roublarde n'avait pas son arme depuis longtemps, sinon ce combat aurait été bien plus rude. Cela m'inquiète étrangement, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment a propos de cette affaire. Je sens que cette arme lui a été confier et qu'il y a d'autres impliqués à cette histoire. De plus la conversation rapide que j'ai eu avec l'épée n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons. Oui ces armes parles, ont une conscience, il s'agit du démon, le démon de Rushu. Certains sont dociles, d'autres moins. Cependant il existe quelques moyen de les forcer a parler...  
J'ai interrogé la petite épée pendant que Kyupido partait faire ses affaires :

- Dis moi ce que tu sais démon, dis-je en allant droit au but.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlé ma dame.

C'était étrange, un démon courtois. Bien la première fois que j'avais affaire à ça.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais qu'il y a une histoire louche derrière, grognais-je.

- Bien évidement ma dame, nous sommes à Brâkmar n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait étrange qu'une histoire ne soit pas louche.

- Prends moi pour une idiote, en attendant c'est moi ton nouveau maître et crois mois si tu ne coopères pas ça va mal se passer pour toi.

Grrrr Cette épée m'énervait déjà ! Elle eu une petite hésitation puis soupira.

- Hélas je crois que toutes vos menaces n'auront que peu d'effets sur moi ma dame, ce qu'on m'a promis vaut bien toute les souffrances que vous pourriez me faire endurer.

Je plantais l'épée dans le muret en face de moi, pour que le petit oeil incrustée dans la garde de l'épée puisse me voir correctement. Ce fut plus fort que moi, je ne pus retenir l'aura démoniaque de zobal de sortir derrière moi, histoire d'impressionner un peu plus cette demi-portion.

- Ecoute moi bien, tu ne sais pas qui je suis, et encore moins de quoi je suis capable. Je suis sur que avec les rumeurs qui circulent chez les démons tu as put entendre que certains des vôtres disparaissaient ? Et si je te disais que c'était moi qui était à l'origine de ça ?

Je vis le pupille de l'épée s'agiter dans son orbite, montrant son affolement cependant il se calma et me fixa a nouveau.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, et de toute façon, qui me dit qu'il s'agit de vous !

Mon aura doubla de volume. Si l'épée avait put pâlir, elle serait blanche comme comme un chafer.

- Bien tu le prend comme ça, fis-je moqueusement en voyant son oeil trembler, et bien je vais te désincarné. Oh évidement tu ne va pas mourir, on ne tue pas un démon n'est-ce pas ? Mais errera ... je ne sais pas, je dirais dans les milles ans ? Peut-être plus, je n'ai pas encore vu une seule de mes victimes se réincarner, et pourtant je suis à depuis longtemps. Alors que préfères tu, être désincarné pour une durée indéterminée en espérant que ce qu'on t'as promis sera toujours là, ou bien me révéler ce que tu sais et espérer tomber sur un nouvel abruti pour dominer le monde ?

- Je... je vais vous dire ce que je sais, lâche-t-il.

Je n'aurais sut dire si c'était ma menace où mon aura qui l'ont fais changer d'avis.

- Je ne suis pas au courant de tout. Je ne suis même pas sur que ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai. Je-je ne suis qu'un shushu mineur, rajouta-il en voyant ma tête s'assombrir, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils m'aient révéler de vrais informations.

- Ils, parce qu'ils y en a plusieurs en plus ? soupirais-je.

- Il y a trois shushus majeurs, enfin j'ai eu affaire à trois d'entre eux.

Des shushus majeurs ? C'était mauvais ça...

- Et combien d'hommes ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus celui qui avait les shushus majeurs était seul, mais il me semble que c'est une bande organisé, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit lui le chef. D'ailleurs il n'a pas dit un mot lorsque j'ai eu affaire à eux, seuls les shushettes ont parlées.

- Quel type d'arme les shushettes, et l'homme quel classe ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, ils étaient sans l'ombre. Y'avait un arc, ça j'en suis sur vu la forme, peut-être une dague ou une épée... ou un bâton ? et la dernière je ne sais pas. Quand à l'homme... ça aurait put être un iop ou une écatte que je n'aurais pas fait la différence.

- Ouais... tu ne sais rien quoi... ils sont prudents les bougres. Et que t'ont-ils promis, une simple montée en puissance ?

- Eh bien... oui. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais m'intéresser d'autres dans mon état actuel de toute façon, répliqua-t-il comme si ma question était grotesque.

Je grognais, n'aimant pas du tout le ton qu'il venait d'employer.

- Bon, est-ce que au moins tu sais où je peux les trouver, ou bien ne serait-ce qu'une piste pour commencer ?

- Hmmm aux vues des montagnes verdoyantes je dirais qu'il s'agissait des montagne Koalak, je ne sais pas vraiment où.

- Bon c'est déjà ça, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller chercher des indices là-bas. J'espère que ce n'est pas une embuscade, parce que je peux t'assurer que sinon ça finira très mal pour toi sinon.

- Ah et j'oubliais, tant que je ne t'adresse pas la parole je ne veux pas t'entendre, siffla-t-elle.

Je ne put m'empêcher de soupirer. Je rangeai a petite épée maudite dans mon sac me préparant à partir, il était temps. Le petit Eni devait maintenant m'attendre aux portes de Brâkmar. J'espère que tout allait bien se passer, j'appréhendais beaucoup notre départ. Je le retrouvais comme prévu à l'entrée, un jour de sourire stupide était collé à son visage trahissant sa joie, je ne puis m'empêcher de sourire face à cette réaction enfantine. Bon, au moins ce voyage sera peut-être un peu moins triste que les autres. Ce dernier, me voyant arriver tenta de reprendre son sérieux. Il ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, passa une main dans ses cheveux arborant un air gêné.

- Eh bien, tu es prêt à partir à l'aventure, dis-je avec entrain, ça ne sera pas de tout repos tu sais. Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir partir ? Tu n'auras pas de regrets ?

- Oui, je suis sûr. Pour rien au monde je ne raterait cette aventure. Je vais enfin quitter Brâkmar, fit-il d'une voix épanouie.

En voilà un qui était motivé au moins. Sans plus attendre je lui expliquai la situation.

- Sais-tu ce qu'est une shushette ? Et bien ce sont des armes maudites, je trouve cela étonnant que je n'en ai pas entendu parler. Ton amie, Kreshna, possédait une. Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas seule à agir, et je voudrais aller vérifier moi-même de quoi il s'agit. D'après la petite épée, s'agirait d'un groupe organisé avec un leader relativement puissant.

- Tu voudrais qu'on aille tuer le grand méchant, c'est ça ?

- Eh bien, enquêté serait une bonne chose, mais a priori oui nous aurons sûrement à tuer quelqu'un. Les manieurs de shushette sont rarement de ces gens à se rendre, soupirais-je.

Le petit éni grimaça. L'idée de tuer quelqu'un ne semblait pas lui plaire plus que ça, et dire que celui-ci était né à Brâkmar. Je me demandais encore comment Kyupido pourrait être en vie. Cela devrait maintenir du miracle. Sans plus attendre, je me lançais hors de Brâkmar. La route allait être longue jusqu'aux montagnes koalaks. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre des dragodindes, les prix à Brâkmar étaient bien trop élevés. Nous allions devoir traverser les Landes Sidimote à pied. Cela promettait d'être ennuyeux. Nous croiserions peut-être quelques bworks, mineurs ou croc glands. Rien de bien méchant en somme, cela pourrait même avoir pour avantage de me montrer comment se débrouille petit en combat.

- Nous allons commencer nos investigations au montagnes Koalak, c'est plutôt vaste comme endroit mais je n'ai pas réussis a obtenir plus d'information.

Kyupido ne broncha pas. L'idée de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ne semblait pas le perturber plus que ça. Il me regarda, attendant un signe de ma part pour la suite. Ne sachant pas vraiment que penser de ce manque de réaction de la part du petit éniripsa je me lançais donc dans les landes de Sidimote. Ce dernier m'emboita le pas sans attendre semblant avide d'explorer des terres inédites. N'était-il vraiment jamais sortit de Brâkmar ? Je trouvais ça vraiment incroyable. Il devait avoir... quoi, 16 ans, 17 ans ? Au minimum ! Jamais n'avait-il éprouver le besoin de s'aventurer ne serais-ce qu'aux alentours de sa ville natale ? Peu importe cela ne me regardais pas vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh.. sinon, tu faisais quoi avant ? bredouilla le petit éni, Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre ...

Je ris intérieurement face à son manque d'assurance avant de faire face à ma perplexité. Devais-je lui parler de ma chasse aux shushettes ? Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui expliquer la situation sans lui révéler de détails trop important à mon goût. Je soupirais, je ne serais donc jamais capable de me confier à quelqu'un. De toute façon en l'état actuel des choses je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Je m'étais attaché à ce petit vendeur de potions, et ce n'est qu'en voyant sa détermination (et aussi sa situation délicate) que j'ai put me convaincre de l'emmener. J'espérais secrètement avoir une belle occasion de le laisser dans un petit village tranquille où il pourrait faire sa vie tranquillement. Je me forçais simplement à répondre une banalité.

- Bof, la routine chasse aux informations pour une mission d'un homme riche, mentis-je à moitié.

Aaaaaah, ça serait chouette d'être payée par un homme riche pour ce genre de mission, mais je ne faisais justice qu'à moi même dans ce bas monde. Un autre détail me chiffonnait avec lui, je me rendais bien compte qu'il s'intéressait à moi de manière plus qu'amicale. Je soupirais, comment pouvais-je lui dire que... Non ce n'était définitivement pas possible, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aimer quelqu'un ça ne servirait qu'a…. faire perdre mon temps à moi et à l'autre. C'était quelque chose que je m'étais mis en tête depuis longtemps, pas d'amourette, c'était devenue un principe même je dirais. De toute façon ça serait trop… douloureux, comme la dernière fois. Je secouai la tête refusant d'y penser, c'était loin, et ça allait le rester.

Cherchant à mon tour un sujet de conversion pour éviter les sujets épineux je lui posais donc des questions sur ça vie à Brâkmar. Ainsi il me raconta diverses anecdotes sur sa vie Brâkmarienne, certaine drôle, mais la plupart me faisait tiré la grimace, le pauvre éni avait eu la vie dur.

- Et tu n'as jamais appris à te battre ? demandais-je surprise, Tout de même à Brâkmar tu as dût avoir le temps de…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase le voyant secouer la tête.

- Malgré les nombreuses altercations auquel j'ai été euh… convié, je n'ai jamais développer un quelconque talent dans l'art du combat. J'ai toujours tout fait pour l'éviter hahaha, ria-t-il gêné par sa propre faiblesse.

Je soupirais, agacée qu'il se résigne ainsi ne cherchant pas un moyen de pallier au moins un minimum à ce problème. Je ne pouvais rien faire, il n'avait effectivement pas la carrure d'un combattant corps à corps et je ne maitrisais absolument les armes à distances mais… Je sortis de mes bourses avant de me plonger (littéralement) à moitié dedans pour y chercher une arme précise. Cela me pris quelques instant où je pestais contre moi même pour mon peu de rangement. J'avais la chance de posséder un Havre sac, pourquoi n'étais-je donc pas fichu de le ranger correctement !

Finalement, je trouvais un arc Koalak au fond de mon sac. Un éni avec un arc ? Drôle d'idée... De toute façon Kyupido était un éni hors norme après mûr réflexion, alors pourquoi pas. Ce dernier me regarda étrangement sortir du sac avec l'arc, comme si un minotoboule de noël venait d'apparaitre. Je secouais la tête de manière réprobatrice face à sa crédulité. Je sais que les havres sacs sont peu courant mais tout de même !

Je lui tendis donc son arc, avant qu'il ai le temps de me poser des questions sur les capacités extraordinaires de mon sac. Il s'en saisit, hésitant. Je lui tendis aussi le carquois de flèche allant avec. Il se saisit d'une flèche pour s'exercer. Il visait un arbre mort trainant dans le coin. A mon grand étonnement la flèche alla se planter parfaitement, c'était un beau premier tir, la visée était loin d'être parfaite, mais c'était déjà pas mal.

Ce fut donc ainsi que je me retrouvais en vadrouille avec un éni arc, et je peux vous le dire ce fut bien la seule fois de ma vie que je suis tombée sur une rareté pareil. Kyupido progressa vite. si vite qu'une fois arrivée aux montagnes koalaks il était au point pour se défendre. J'ai tenté de le convaincre de rester dans le paisible village des éleveurs, mais ce dernier a refusé catégoriquement pour mon plus grand malheur. Il était bien décidé a me suivre quoi qu'il arrive. De plus il fallait bien l'avouer, mais l'avoir a mes cotés étaient relativement pratique et agréable, plus besoin de chercher des alchimistes pour mes potions, mes arrières étaient plus ou moins couverts par ses flèches, et puis sa compagnie me changeait de ma solitude habituelle. Avec le temps il prit en assurance et arreta de bafouiller pour me parler, et ses qualités de stratèges étaient des plus remarquables. Si les choses ne s'étaient pas passé ainsi je l'aurais bien vu commandant d'une des grandes armées, aucun territoire n'aurait put lui résister.

Ils nous fallut quelques mois pour dénicher la première planque des manieurs de shushettes malheureusement ils avaient un coup d'avances sur nous, et une fois sur place nous ne trouvâmes rien, seul le présumé meneur fit une apparition.

- Je vous conseil de laisser tomber votre poursuite maintenant, dit-il d'une voix grave et calme.

Je me retournais vers la source de la voix. Un eca noir, poils soyeux, un charme fou. Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné du tout que ce soit bien lui le meneur, il avait un charisme incroyable. Mon petit compagnon ne se laissa pas impressionner et décocha une flèche. L'eca noir l'évita sans la moindre difficulté.

- C'est une menace ? finis-je par répondre avec un ton amusé.

- Non, un simple avertissement. Il serait bête de devoir tuer une si belle demoiselle et son fidèle... nain.

Je sentis Kyupido se crisper derrière moi.

- Comme si cela t'importais, une vie de plus, une vie de moins. C'est avec des armes maudites que tu joue là, ne me fais pas croire que tu compte exécuter tes plans pacifiquement.

- Certes, certes. Mais il y a des gens comme toi qui seront là pour admirer notre chef d'œuvre, je sens que tu n'es pas comme les autres, alors je me permets de te proposer de nous rejoindre. Tu ne seras pas déçut j'en suis persuadé.

- Cause toujours boule de poils, je ne joue pas dans la même catégorie que vous, et s'il le faut je vous éliminerais un par un tu m'entends !

Je sautais sur lui sans plus réfléchir, mais à l'instant ou je pensais planter mes dagues dans son corps, il se volatilisa, nous laissant seuls dans une planque désertée. Je rageais, comment avait-il put disparaitre comme ça, n'étais-je pas assez rapide ? Sans même tenir compte de mon coéquipier je retournais la planque a la recherche d'indices, le plus infime soit-il. A mon grand soulagement Kyupido ne m'a jamais posé plus de questions que ça sur ce que je faisais vraiment et pourquoi, il s'est toujours contenté de me suivre avec une foi aveugle.

Nous passâmes les cinq année suivantes à démanteler planques sur planques. L'eca noir qui s'est avéré être le meneur ne faisait que quelques rares apparitions et à chaque fois il disparaissait d'un coup de vent sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Kyupido était devenu un archer aguerrit, même si il rechignait a tuer ses victimes pour ma plus grande exaspération... enfin, on ne refait pas les éni je suppose. Quant à moi j'avais récupérer quelques shushettes, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'un infime butin comparé à ce que la boule de poils devait posséder. J'étais toujours plus agacée, une mauvaise impression que l'autre abrutit de chat nous faisait tourner en bourrique, et je dois l'avouer je n'étais pas très patiente.

Nous sommes finalement arrivé à une autre planque, et ce fut la dernière. après nous avoir fait parcourir tout le monde des douze nous nous retrouvons finalement à nouveau près des montagnes Koalak. Cette fois si notre piste nous indiquait les marécages. Je grimaçais, n'ayant jamais eu de grand atrait pour cette zone. A croire que notre ennemis s'amusait à nous faire passer par les pires endroit. Le petit éni avait finit par apprendre a me comprendre avec le temps, je n'avais jamais été très bavarde.

- Un simple marécage te ferais rebrousser chemin ? se moque-t-il

- Tu n'es jamais aller du coté des marécages nauséabond toi, grognais-je en réponse.

Il pouffa de rire voyant que je n'avais toujours pas l'air décidé a m'engager.

- En plus c'est un vrai labyrinthe cette endroit, râlais-je encore.

- La planque idéale pour un quartier général alors, commenta-t-il.

Cet argument me parut suffisamment motivant pour que je m'engage. Kyupido sourit amusé de ma réaction avant de partir a ma suite. C'était vraiment impressionnant comme le petit avait murit, il s'était littéralement épanouit. Cela m'exaspérait même qu'il soit encore à ma suite, il avait tout de même mieux a faire.

Au fur et a mesure que l'on s'enfonçait dans les marécages, je sentais une aura étrange devenir de plus en plus forte. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. C'était l'ennemie je le savais. Au moins le labyrinthe marécageux s'avéra plus simple que prévu. Le camps était aménager dans une zone un peu moins marécageuse. De la où j'étais je percevais de drôle d'inscription. En les suivant des yeux je m'aperçut qu'elles menaient toutes vers une pierre entièrement noir avec d'autres étranges symboles rouges. dessus étaient encastrées les trois armes du meneur. C'était en somme l'occasion rêver d'attaquer. J'allais continuer de me faufiler derrière la végétation pour que notre attaque surprise soit des plus détonante mais...

- Elle est là, bon sang les gars bougez vous !

- Comment ça elle est là ? Tu veux dire là juste à coté ?

- Mais oui, ou d'autre veux tu qu'elle soit !

- Par Rushu, tu ne pouvais pas nous prévenir avant de son arrivée, si notre plan échoue je te jure que je viendrais te hanter pendant longtemps Bartox.

- J'y peux rien, ils ont un truc pour cacher leur présence, je viens de les sentir que maintenant, alors arrête de râler et prépare toi au combat plus tôt.

Je supposais que c'était les trois shushettes qui venait de foutre cette pagaille et par la même occasion révéler notre présence à l'ennemie. Je soupirais, vraiment agaçantes ces armes. Ni une, ni deux, je me lançais éliminant le maximum d'adversaire sur le chemin des trois shushettes majeurs. Ils étaient beaucoup plus que dans les autres planques. Kyupido avait raison, c'était surement le quartier général. Plus j'avançais plus des hommes et femmes sortaient de partout pour me barrer la route. Je fut obliger de me résigner à les abbatre tous avant de pouvoir aller plus loin. Ils n'étaient pas très puissants mais suffisamment nombreux pour m'empêcher d'avancer. Je ne sortis même pas armes, me contentant d'assommer la plupart à coups de pieds ou poings. J'étais hors de moi, coincé par des crétins en surnombres, ne voyait-il donc pas qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Soudain, quelque chose dans l'air changeât, un imperceptible changement. J'étais prête à parier que c'était le grand éca noir qui venait de mettre la main sur ses armes. Je pestais contre mes assaillants il fallait absolument que je m'occupe du gros chat. Je sortis finalement mes dagues pour aller plus vite en besogne. J'ouvris finalement une brèche jusqu'au chat noir, qui me toisa, déçut.

- Pourquoi ne veux tu donc pas nous rejoindre ? Tu serais tellement... parfaite.

- Ce que vous voulez faire est mal ! Les shushettes t'ont-elles pervertit l'esprit à ce point ? répondis-je en finissant d'écraser ses hommes.

- Parce que tu fais toi est bien ? Tu décimes nos troupes sans aucune hésitation.

Oui, après tout il marquait un point. Qui étais-je pour juger de ce qui est bien ou mal ? J'étais ici pour faire ce que j'avais à faire, et c'est tout. Je m'élançais enfin sur lui. Il était rapide, aucune de mes premières attaques ne parvint à le toucher. Je ne parvint qu'a grand peine à garder mon sang-froid. Il avait vraiment tout pour m'énerver celui là. Accélérant les coups il finit par devoir répliquer lui aussi. Il avait deux épées de tailles différentes et son arc en bandoulière. C'était un fin escrimeur, aucun doute que si je ne faisais pas attention il m'embrocherait. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'affrontais pas un adversaire de cette taille. Mes sens s'excitèrent, mon corps attendait ce combat depuis longtemps. Je rentrais donc dans la bataille corps et âme, ne laissant plus libre court qu'à ce besoin d'affrontement. Mon adversaire commença à se retrouver en difficulté pour mon plus grand plaisir. Malgré ses capacités hors du commun il n'avait absolument aucune chance contre moi, et il semblait s'en rendre compte juste maintenant.

Il bondit en arrière, mettant un large écart entre nous, le temps de préparer quelque chose.

- Oh non... C'est pas une bonne idée ça chef !

- Et puis c'est toujours Bartox qui à le droit à la transformation.

Une transformation ? Avec la shushette arc Bartox si j'avais bien suivit toute la conversation. Mauvais, j'avais déjà entendu parler de ces transformations mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir en vrai malgré toutes mes années vécut. Que faire, je ne savais plus trop. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à Kyupido. Ce dernier semblait se débrouiller avec les quelques assaillants qui l'attaquaient. Bien, alors le combat pouvait continuer. Je me jetais sur lui sans une hésitation. Il avait doublé de taille, prenait facilement trois fois plus de place, des muscles énormes. Ca promettais de ne pas être simple. Il ressemblait à un Kanigrou géant, et à poils noir, peu commun comme espèce n'est ce pas ?

Je pensais lui sauter sur le dos et lui planter une de mes dagues dans l'épaule, mais malgré sa taille imposante il était d'une rapidité incomparable, j'eu à peine le temps de le voir bouger qu'une de ses pattes m'envoya valser dans le décors. Il poussa un hurlement monstrueux, quelques part entre un feulement et... et autre chose, je n'aurais sut dire quoi. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux pendant que je me relevais péniblement.

- Tu l'aura voulut, je t'avais pourtant prévenu.

Avant que j'eus le temps de quoi que ce soit le monstre s'est précipiter vers Kyupido. Non ! Je me relevais rapidement malgré la protestation de mes muscles. Non non ! Pas lui ! Kyupido tira deux flèches. Une se ficha dans le cœur ne ralentissant absolument pas la course du monstre, et la deuxième se planta dans son oeil lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa rage. Non, je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça ! Le monstre arriva finalement à la hauteur de l'éni, malgré tout mes efforts c'était trop tard. Il me lança un regard désolé avant qu'une patte monstrueuse de lui arrache tout le devant du corps. Il n'eut même pas un cri de douleur, surement mort sur le coup...

Je tremblais de rage, non ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir ici pour une tache qui était mienne. Je sentis les pouvoirs que j'avais longtemps refouler refaire surface. Mon masque de zobal lui même se mit à trembler face à cette pression. Il explosa même en morceau révélant mon vrai visage. Le monstre s'arrêta un instant hésitant face cette soudaine puissance. Un instant de trop. J'étais à sa hauteur, et un seul coup, une attaque mortelle. Il était à terre mort, sont corps se séparant du démon de Rushu. Je ne réfléchissais plus. Je ramassais les trois armes majeurs trainant, n'écoutant même pas leur baratin. Et je partis à la poursuite des rescapés. Personne ne doit voir le visage d'un Zobal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Kyupido est mort. Une mort bête, par ma faute. Il ne méritais pas ça. J'ai éliminé tout le monde au camp de l'éca noir, ce fut un vrai massacre, mais de toute façon il ne reste plus personne pour en témoigner. Il ont eu l'honneur (ou l'horreur) de voir mon visage, et de disparaître par la suite. C'était un véritable champs de désespoir, mon désespoir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée devant le corps de Kyupido, j'étais tellement de triste. Combien de temps suis-je restée ? Aucune idée…

J'ai tout de même fini par prendre son corps pour aller l'enterrer dans un endroit plus digne que le marécage. Je finis par trouver une petite clairière en haut d'une montagne koalak, près d'une forêt de Kalyptus, encore vierge de toute exploration. J'ai enterré son corps, gardant sa sacoche et son arc Koalak. Puis je me suis rendu au village le plus proche et ai harcelé le sculpteur pour un travail sur mesure. Il a fini par accepter aux vues de la somme affabulante de Kamas que je lui ai proposé. Quelques mois plus tard une magnifique statue trônait dans la clairière. J'ai placé l'arc dans les mains de la statue, ainsi que sa sacoche pleines de potions. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de les emporter avec moi, trop de souvenirs.

#####

- Dis moi Kyupido, tes potions semblent avoir un gout différent à chaque fois que tu en fait de nouvelles… C'est mon imagination ?

Le petit eni se mit à rougir de plus belle, encore heureux qu'il possédait une peau halée qui pouvait cacher quelques peu ses rougissements intempestifs. Un sourire s'étira sous mon masque. Qu'est ce que cela cachait donc.

- Eh bien, déglutit-il, je… je ne pensais pas que tu le remarquerai un jour… et…

- Tu sous estime à ce point mes capacités petit eni? le menaçais-je en plaisantant.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! paniqua-t-il, C'est juste que… et bien…

- Oui ? l'encourageais-je ne pouvant m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Je pense que… le goût de la potion de base n'est pas extra… alors je me suis dis que je pouvais les améliorer avec quelques ingrédients… et…

J'arrêtais de l'écouter quelques instants. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne (c'est à dire très loin) les recettes des potions n'ont pour ainsi dire pas de variantes, ce sont des alchimistes qui ont trouvé leurs formules après des années d'expériences. Et lui il se permettait l'air de rien de rajouter des ingrédients pioché plus ou moins au hasard, et à les mettre dans ces potions a procédés complexes. C'était plutôt hors du commun. De plus il parlait seulement de changer le goût de ses potions mais… j'étais presque certaine que depuis que je l'avais connu ses potions ne cessait de devenir plus efficace.

- … Et donc j'ai aussi pensé à rajouter du jus de cawotte, ou encore des oeufs de tofu. Certains mélanges produisent des arômes incroyables je trouve.

C'était étonnant comme il était sur de lui quand il parlait de ce sujet. J'eus un regard attendris.

- Dis moi Kyu, c'est peut être qu'une impression mais tes potions me semble aussi beaucoup plus puissante qu'à l'époque ou je venais t'en prendre à Brâkmar.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur que je ne lui connaissait pas. De l'ambition, une grande ambition.

- Je travaille sur mes formules dès que je peux. A Brâkmar c'était difficile de pouvoir améliorer mes potions mais depuis notre voyage j'ai accès à des centaines de nouveaux ingrédients. Je peux tester énormément de nouveaux mélanges. Mon but ultime serait de réussir à créer l'élixir de vie ! C'est peut être un peu banal comme rêve, me sourit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Hahaha, sans doute, mais au moins tu fais tes preuves avec le temps, tes potions sont déjà nettement plus puissantes, fis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

C'était devenue une manie décidément, moi qui n'étais pas très tactile je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fourrer ma main dans ses cheveux pour le faire râler.

#####

L'Elixir de vie hein ? Il y avait travaillé tellement dur. Sa dernière potion en était proche, me répétait-il, il le sentait, et m'avait interdit de la tester sauf si la situation l'imposait. Il avait des doutes me disait-il sur l'effet qu'aurait de donner de la "vie" à quelqu'un qui la possède déjà. La potion était d'un bleu azur incroyable, elle semblait produire de la lumière à elle toute seule. Le flacon la contenant était en forme d'étoile. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'est qu'il me semblait sentir des pulsations venant de la potion elle même. Ce n'était peut être pas l'élixir de vie, mais ça restait une potion puissante notais-je. Je ne l'emportais cependant pas non plus. J'ai tout laissé dans la sacoche, à la statue de Kyupido, ne me jugeant pas digne de l'emporter.

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je n'ai pas utilisé l'élixir de vie sur Kyupido. C'est pourtant simple, aussi puissant puisse t'être un élixir de vie, il ne ramène pas les morts. Rien de peut ramener les morts. Ça aurait été bête de gâcher sa dernière création comme ça.

Je suis rester un moment à roder près de la clairière, ne sachant plus vraiment ce que je devais faire. Sa mort m'avait chambouler plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Avant Kyu je ne voulais déjà plus de compagnon de route, n'ayant pas non plus eu de chance par le passé. Et pourtant, je n'ai pu me résoudre à le laisser à Brâkmar. Je regrettais amèrement mon choix maintenant. Et je réitérais cette promesse silencieuse de ne plus jamais avoir de compagnon d'aventures.

J'ai du me résoudre à partir au bout d'un moment, je n'avais absolument plus la notion du temps. Étais-je restée un mois, deux ? Il aurait pu se passer des années, je n'aurais su dire. Mais il fallait bien qu'un jour je reprenne ma tache. Depuis l'incident, je ne m'étais toujours pas occupée des shushettes que j'avais récupéré. Elles piaillaient de temps en temps pour tenter de m'amadouer, ou me proposer je ne sais quels avantages, je n'ai jamais pris la peine de m'en occuper ou de les faire taire.

Comme à mon habitude j'ai rejoint le lieux où j'entreposais toutes les shushettes. C'était une vieille famille d'enutrofs qui s'occupait de "conserver" mes… "armes". Bah après tout les enutrofs sont des valeurs sûrs, pour un bon tas de kamas, il ne se laisserait pas corrompre par la pire des shushettes, et seront d'une discrétion à toutes épreuves. Leur maison se situe dans une mine secrète des plaines de Kania. Cependant, je ne me suis pas attardée. J'ai donné mon fardeau et une grosse somme d'argent avant de repartir dans cette quête interminable qu'était la mienne.

J'ai commencé la capture de shushette il y a bien longtemps, suite à la mort justement de mes compagnons. Le groupe de manieurs de shushettes, n'a d'abord pas réussis a m'éliminer et à du battre en retraite lors de notre première confrontation. A l'époque je ne connaissais encore rien à ses histoires de démons de Sushu. J'étais anéantis par la mort de mes compagnons, et ne retrouvant pas la trace de ces tueurs, j'ai pris la route pour rentrer à la maison familiale. Ce qui fut… une autre erreur. Les assassins m'avaient suivit jusqu'à chez moi et ont recommencé le massacre. Ce jour là, j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi et personne n'en réchappa. Évidement les shushettes ne désirant pas rester coincées indéfiniment dans cette maison se sont mises à parler. J'ai cru un instant que je devenais folle, mais au point ou j'en étais…

C'est donc ainsi que j'ai apprit l'existence de ces armes maudites, elles ont bien sûr essayé de me corrompre (oui après tout on ne les change pas n'est ce pas?). J'ai donc décidé de me débarrasser de ces armes, et de chercher les autres encore présente. Je ne croyais plus en rien, je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. Ce fut donc mon but, ma ligne de vie. Je ne comprenais, ni ne comprends vraiment maintenant la raison de ma vie et de ma présence sur le monde des douzes.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ce jour là, ni combien de temps il faudra encore pour que ma vie disparaisse enfin. Je continuerais ma quête jusque là, c'est bien la seule chose dont j'étais certaine.

Le temps passa, les mœurs on changé. Ogrest, le monstre que Otomai crée, ou adopté, (je ne sais rien de plus que ce qui a été conté en taverne) a réunis les 6 dofus et a obtenu une puissance à laquelle je ne me mesurerais pas à moins d'avoir quelques envies suicidaire. La légende veut qu'une sadidette lui ai brisé le cœur. De ses larmes le monde s'est transformé. Des vastes terres du monde des douze il ne restait que quelques îles.

Les plus vaillants chevaliers désiraient maintenant aller tuer la bête pour prouver leur puissance au monde entier. Peu à peu, les légendaires Dofus ont perdu de leur intérêt et les gens de cette planète ont commencé à s'intéresser aux énergies de création et de destruction, le Wakfu et le Stasis. Quelques îles où abondent ces énergies ont été découvertes et sont exploitées pour leur ressources rare, ou certaines propriétés plus obscures. Je n'y suis moi même jamais aller. Je n'ai jamais pensé avoir besoin de ce genre d'artifice pour ma quête. Car vous l'aurez compris, je suis une fille de l'un des douze dieux, je suis immunisée contre la mort. Enfin plutôt contre la vieillesse, si je me faisais trancher la tête j'y survivrais… difficilement. De plus j'ai des capacités, comment dire, hors norme par rapport au commun des mortels. Ceci dis porter un masque zobal me force à contenir ma puissance, si je laisse trop de mon énergie s'échapper et bien le masque explose, comme lors de la mort de Kyupido…

Cependant les larmes d'Ogrest ont permis de me facilité la vie, l'ancien entrepôt d'armes est à des centaines de mètres sous l'eau et je ne pense pas qu'elle pourront revenir de si tôt. A vrai dire c'est même devenue mon nouveau moyen de me débarrasser de ses armes, ce qui entre nous est bien moins coûteux. Je n'avais jamais osée le faire avant à cause des steamers, je les ai toujours soupçonné de connaitre parfaitement les fonds marins. Mais maintenant que les mers et océans ont triplé ou quadruplé de volume ça ne m'inquiète plus trop.

Rien de bien palpitant ne m'est arrivée par la suite. Je capturais des shushettes, tuais leur détenteur si cela s'avérait nécessaire, et me procurais des masques plus puissant dès que l'occasion se présentait. Des centaines d'années ont dut s'écoulés avant qu'une situation improbable se produise.

Lors de mon éternelle chasse aux shushettes je me suis trouvée à roder près d'une l'île grouillant de mulous. Croyez-moi ces gros chien ont eu le temps d'évoluer, des mulous garous sont même apparut. Enfin ce n'est pas le sujet. Je me baladais donc aux alentours de la forêt lorsqu'un bruit me poussa à entrer. Ce n'était pas un grognement de mulous, hors il n'y avait guère d'autre bête dans la faune locale. Je remarquais en avançant une lueur étrange, plus je m'approchais plus elle devenait puissante. Les quelques mulous que je croisais semblait fuir ce rayonnement. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans cette forêt, c'était forcément une histoire surnaturelle, démons ou autres. Je pressais le pas. J'arrivais dans un coin où les arbres furent moins abondant. Un petit ruisseau s'y écoulait. Je cherchais un instant la source de lumière. Mais au moment où je l'ai trouvé elle s'est dissipée. Je m'approchais doucement…

Et là, ce fut le choc le plus total, je m'attendais vraiment à n'importe quoi, mais certainement pas à ça. Dans un linge devant moi était envelopper un nourrisson. Que faisait-il ici, au milieu d'une forêt de mulous affamés c'était même incroyable qu'il soit encore en vie. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il ici ? Je m'accroupis doucement observant un peu mieux le nouveau né. Il s'agissait… d'une petite eniripsa. Je pouvais distinguer de petite aile dans son dos. Ce fut ce moment qu'elle choisit pour ouvrir ses yeux. Elle possédait des yeux rouges incroyable. Deux rubis étincelant.

Je la soulevais doucement ne pouvant de toute façon pas laisser l'enfant ici.

- Bah alors, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Qui est ce qui a bien put abandonner une aussi mignonne petite fille ?

La petite n'émis pas un bruit et se contenta de me regarder avec un grand sourire. Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais posé la question à haute voix, je n'attendais tout de même pas une réponse ?

Le temps de sortir de ma stupide réflexion sur ma stupidité, une petite main s'était levée et venait de faire tomber mon masque avec une facilité déconcertante. Je me crispais tandis que la petite eni sembla rire de ma grimace.

"Personne ne doit voir le visage d'un zobal." N'est ce pas ?

Je secouais à nouveau la tête face à ma stupidité, je ne pouvais pas tuer un nourrisson ! Elle ne s'en souviendrait pas une fois grande de toute façon n'est-ce pas ? Je me baissais donc pour ramasser mon masque et le remettre à sa place initiale. Voyant la petite main voulant réitérer son exploit, je pris un ton sévère.

- Mais en voilà des manières, tu ne dois pas toucher aux masques d'un zobal, c'est une question de survis !

La petite main s'arrêta et revint à sa place initiale. Ses petits yeux commencèrent à s'embuer. Oh mon dieu, non, qu'est ce que je venais de faire!.. Évidement les secondes s'ensuivant de bruyant sanglots secouèrent l'enfant. Et maintenant, par tous les dieux, qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ! Je n'ai jamais été confronté à une situation pareil, ou même à des enfants. Il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un pour s'en occuper rapidement… question de survit, surtout pour elle. Je tentais de la bercer maladroitement. Aucun effet, je glissais une main hâtive dans mon havre sac cherchant, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, aller. Je sentis finalement un objet relativement mou et le sortit rapidement pour l'agiter devant la petite sans même regarder de quoi il s'agissait.

Un… Gelano. Une vrai petite fortune, et j'agitais ça comme une débile. Je soupirais bruyamment. En l'espace de quelques minutes je venais de perte tout le sérieux de ma personne. Paniquée devant un nouveau-née.

L'enfant cessa de pleurer et m'arracha l'anneau avec une force incroyable pour le placer dans sa bouche. Bon, bon… plus de pleurs. Le gelano est composé de sucre, alors je suppose que ça fera l'affaire le temps de lui trouver une maison.

Je jetais rapidement un coup d'œil aux environs. Aucune trace, rien, je ne comprenais pas comment l'enfant avait put atterrir là. Un maniaque qui a effacé toutes ses traces ? Vraiment doué alors. Je dus me résoudre à me rendre au village le plus proche. Le premier village que j'ai trouvé était minuscule, une dizaine ou vingtaine de petites maisons en paille. Les gens n'avaient semblent-il jamais ou rarement l'occasion de voir des étrangers, ils me dévisageaient quelques peu apeurés. Une maison un peu plus grande que les autres me fis supposer que c'était celle du chef, ou gérant du village. Je toquais à la porte par politesse, même si je n'avais aucune idée des us et coutumes de la région. Il m'a semblé entendre une voix, alors j'ai ouvert la porte.

Un vieux sadida me regarda voyant l'enfant dans mes bras il prit un regard suspect.

- Que nous veux tu jeune zobal ? fit-il d'un ton dur.

Jeune ? Prend moi pour une abrutie papi.

- Je parcours le monde à la recherche de … criminel, je suis une mercenaire, c'est l'une de mes dernières mise a prix qui m'a amener ici, dis-je mentant parfaitement, je me suis baladée dans la forêt aux mulous, et je suis tombée sur cet enfant. J'ose espérer que vous accepteriez d'en prendre soin, il s'agit d'une petite eniripsa.

Il prit un air affolé.

- Un enfant ? De la forêt ?! Mais, vous n'êtes donc pas au courant des malédictions qui court ! Cette enfant est forcément maudite ! Jamais je ne prendrais le risque de l'accueillir !

Un enfant maudit ? Je soupirais exaspérée, mais quels genres de païens vivaient ici ? N'importe quoi, comment pouvait-on prétexter qu'un enfant était maudit sous le simple prétexte qu'il était dans une forêt. J'avais beau avoir des centaines et des centaines d'années derrière moi, ce genre de comportement m'échappait toujours autant.

- Si vous comptez garder cette enfant je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander de partir, je ne voudrais pas que la moindre malédiction s'abatte sur mon village !

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, je le fusillais du regard et partis sans demander mon reste. J'étais d'humeur massacrante maintenant. Heureusement que la petite c'était endormit, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sinon.

Je grognais, partant en direction du village suivant. Je profitais du temps de marche pour inventer une quelconque histoire d'abandon, ou d'assassinat ou je ne sais quel histoire expliquant le fait qu'elle n'ai pas de parent. Cependant je n'eu pas plus de succès au village suivant, malgré mon histoire plutôt convaincante, quand la petite fut examinée, il fut décrété qu'elle possédait des yeux de démons. J'ai du prendre sur moi même pour ne pas m'énerver de la stupidité de ces habitants. Qu'est ce que des yeux rouge avait à voir avec les démons ! Je consentis à admettre que c'était peu commun… Et après réflexion je pensais que seule Brâkmar prendrait de tel yeux comme bénédiction. Mais non seulement c'était la ville la plus mal famé pour un nourrisson et eni, mais surtout c'était à l'opposé de l'endroit ou je me trouvais. J'étais exaspérée pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur moi, et maintenant ! J'étais proche de découvrir un nouveau trafic d'arme…

Je réussis à trouver dans le village un peu de lait de Moogr pour nourrir la petite quand elle se réveillerait. Cependant je ne pus même pas rester la nuit, les villageois refusant de m'accueillir. Et maintenant ? Je n'avais pas de quoi changer la petite, ni même de quoi l'habiller sans compter que ma réserve de lait était ridicule. Ce n'était pas possible ! Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de… ça ! L'abandonner ?

La petite ouvrit les yeux, encore ensommeillée. Elle me regarda et sourit, émettant un petit gazouillement. Bon, elle finit de me convaincre… de toute façon a quoi bon la sauver de la forêt si c'est pour l'abandonner plus loin.

Je m'en suis occupé comme j'ai put pendant une semaine, le temps d'arriver sur une petite île tranquille entre Bonta et Brâkmar. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour la tranquillité que je suis aller sur cette île mais pour mes connaissances. Je comptais demander les services d'un ou d'une énutrof (oui je ne varies pas trop, mais à quoi bon changer ce qui marche, et puis j'ai fait pas mal d'économie depuis…)

Ce fut donc une dénommée Louna qui fut mise à mon service. Une… jeune énutrof on va dire, une quarantaine d'années peut être. Je lui confiais la petite sans demander mon reste. Cette dernière semaine avait tout simplement été éreintante. Et encore, j'ai eu l'impression que la petite y mettait du sien. Comme prévu la petite énutrof me demanda une somme d'argent faramineuse que je lui donnais sans la moindre hésitation. Mais elle me fit une autre demande qui faillit me faire étouffer.

- Je ne souhaite pas élever l'enfant avec les autres énu, je veux une maison, lâcha-t-elle sans détour.

- Une maison rien que ça ? Les villageois ne me laisserons pas acheter une maison dans le village pour le petite tu sais.

- Une maison en dehors du village sera parfaite.

- Mais il n'y en a pas, il faudrait la construire ! sifflais-je exaspérée.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Décidément, ils ne perdent pas le nord ces énu… Je pestais finalement contre mon idée de prendre une énu comme nounou. Soit elle voulait une maison elle l'aurait, plus vite ce sera fait plus vite je pourrais repartir. Je partis tel une furie au seul village de l'île chercher quelqu'un capable de construire cette fichu maison. Le chef de chantier refusa d'abord, sous prétexte qu'il avait déjà d'autres projets, que je devais attendre, mais il finit par changer d'avis face à la somme d'argent que je lui proposais. Je crois bien avoir débauché tous les ouvriers possible pendant cette périodes là, ce qui m'attira les foudres des autres clients. En quelques jours à peine, une maison correcte fut construite. Louna a insisté pour que je fasse construire une chambre pour moi aussi, j'ai du céder encore une fois, alors que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. A quoi bon avoir une chambre dans une maison dans laquelle je ne vivrais pas. Cette enutrofs était exaspérante, j'étais tellement pressé de partir, et elle tellement buté que j'ai cessé de m'opposer a ses choix me contentant de tout faire pour accélérer le processus. Et finalement la maison fut construite, puis un minimum meublé, les caisses de la nunu remplit et plus aucune obligation ne me retins sur cette île. Je voulais partir, repartir en quête de mes armes, je n'avais définitivement rien a faire ici !

Je jetais un dernier regard à la petite maison. C'était étrange, une maison, et c'était la mienne de plus. Depuis combien de temps n'avais pas eu de chez moi… Et dire que ça se faisait dans tel circonstance. Tout ça à cause d'une petite eni dont je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser ! Je n'avais jamais vécut plus invraisemblable situation. Voyant que je m'apprêtais à partir Louna sortie avec la petite dans les bras.

- Tu ne compte même pas lui donner un nom ?

- Je ne suis pas sa mère, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Tu peux lui en donner un si tu veux.

- Ce n'est pas mon rôle non plus, ceci dis… contre quelques Kamas ça peut se négocier !

J'eu un silence outré ! Et puis quoi encore ! Louna se mit a rire de ma réaction. Une plaisanterie Enu ? Ceci dis je suis sûre qu'elle était sérieuse quelque part…

- Bah la pauvre petite n'aura pas de nom jusqu'à ce que tu décide de lui en donner un, j'espère que tu te décidera avant qu'elle ai l'âge d'aller à l'école locale.

Moi qui avait vécut tant d'année, j'avais franchement du mal à me projeter dans l'avenir maintenant. Peut importe, je n'avais pas envie d'y réfléchir. Un petit gazouillis me chatouilla les oreilles, je baissais les yeux un instant vers la petite. J'espère qu'au moins elle vivrait une vie correcte ici, et que ses magnifique yeux rouges ne feront pas fuir tous les villageois. Je soupirais, il n'y avait rien a faire. Pour l'instant je n'avais pas mentionné son existence au village mais ça finira bien par arriver rien que quand elle sera en âge d'aller apprendre. De toute façon cela ne me regardait plus vraiment je pensais. Alors je repartais à mes quêtes d'armes.

Je suis repassée par la suite, ne serais-ce que pour donner des kamas, mais j'ai étrangement toujours retardé l'évènement, et je ne restais guère plus de quelques heures. Ce fut cinq ou six ans après mon premier départ que je re croisais vraiment la petite.

En rentrant, lors de l'une de mes nombreuses aventures un chant attira mon attention. il provenait de la foret non loin de la maison… de ma maison. Ma curiosité m'entraîna donc dans le bois. je débouchais sur une petite clairière. A ma grande surprise c'était la petite, et non seulement elle avait bien grandit, mais elle possédait une voix incroyable. Elle portait une petite robe blanche qui lui donnait un air angélique. Elle ne remarqua pas ma présence ce qui me permis de ma détailler un peu plus. Elle avait a présent de long cheveux brun qui lui descendait en dessous des épaules. Je fut soudaine choquée par la tristesse qui émanait de son chant. Je m'avançais délicatement, mais mon inattention me fit marcher sur une branche et coupa net le chant de la petite. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir l'intrus qui avait osé l'interrompre. Elle me toisa du regard un instant, puis un grand sourire fendit son visage.

- Risaaaaa, cria-t-elle en se jetant sur moi.

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de ne la réceptionner. J'étais abasourdis du fait qu'elle sache qui je suis, ce fut d'ailleurs la première question que je lui posais.

- Tu… Tu me reconnais ? demandais je hésitante.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Eh bien… Mamie Louna me parle souvent de toi, j'aime bien quand elle me raconte l'histoire des grands méchants mulous ! me raconta-t-elle toute enjoué.

L'histoire des grands méchants mulous ? Je me rendis soudainement compte que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qu'avait put raconter l'autre vieille sorcière à mon propos.

- Et puis tu sais, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu as pas changer du tout, réfléchit-t-elle hésitante

Et un point pour la gamine, oui, j'avais sans doute le même accoutrement depuis des centaines d'années, et je changeais franchement rarement de masque.

- Dis moi, tu avais l'air triste quand je suis arrivée. Tu veux pas me raconter pourquoi ?

Ma curiosité avait parler pour moi. La petite hésita un instant, soucieuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer une main dans ces cheveux pour la rassurer.

- Eh bien… aujourd'hui la maîtresse m'a envoyé au coin, me répéta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Oulaaa, c'est que tu as fait quelque chose de pas bien alors, dis-je amusé.

Elle leva les yeux, une colère était perceptible dans ces yeux.

- Oui, mais c'est pasque l'idiot de iop de Lyps m'a embêter, il a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire me demandant bien ce que la petite eni avait pu faire face à un iop.

- Raconte moi tout, qu'est ce qu'un iop a bien put faire a une aussi jolie petite eni.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux, et je sentis beaucoup de tristesse en elle.

- Les autres du village, il m'aime pas trop tu sais. Il dise que je suis pas normal, et que j'ai des yeux de démon.

Je grimaçais, comme prévus la petite n'avait pas la vie facile même ici.

- Et puis Lyps c'est le fanfaron du groupe, alors pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il avait pas peur des démons il m'a embêter. Et puis j'en ai eu marre. alors pendant la classe, il me tirait les cheveux. Je me suis retourner et je lui ai mis un coup de poing dans la tête. Et il est tombé dans les pommes…

J'éclatais tout simplement de rire. Un iop qui tombe dans les pommes parce qu'il s'est pris un coup d'UNE eni ! Je n'avais jamais entendu quelque chose de semblable. Elle se tortilla face à ma réaction.

- Tu as bien fait, tant pis si la maîtresse t'as punis, il faut pas que tu te laisse marcher dessus ! Et puis crois moi il osera plus t'embêter maintenant, il vient d'amener honte à sa famille pour au moins trois générations. Enfin ceci dis, faut pas que ça devienne une habitude hein, si tu peux régler tes problèmes sans violence c'est mieux, précisais-je tout de même.

- Oui mais maintenant, je veux plus rentrer à la maison, si mamie Louna le sais elle va me passer un savon encore…

Encore ? Je pouffais intérieurement de rire, la petite m'amusait beaucoup.

- Dis moi, depuis le temps Louna à du te donner un nom non ?

Elle pris le temps de réfléchir avant de me répondre.

- Tout le monde m'appelle Ninette, pasque je suis une eni, mais je crois pas que ça soit un nom, me confessa-t-elle.

Toujours pas de nom hein ? Je soupirais, mais qu'elle était têtue cette mamie !

- Hmmmm… comme tu chante plutôt bien, je vais t'appeler… Lullaby !

Ces yeux pétillèrent d'excitation.

- Lullaby, répéta-t-elle, c'est vrai ? c'est mon nom ?!

Je hochais simplement la tête en guise réponse. Lullaby, de son nouveau nom, se mit donc à sauter et virevolter partout comme si je venais de lui faire le plus beau cadeau du monde. Je grimaçais à nouveau, je m'en voulais de ne pas lui avoir donner de nom plus tôt mais je trouvais que ce n'était définitivement pas mon rôle. Je n'étais pas sa mère, et je ne l'élevais pas. Je survenais à ses besoins car je n'avais pas put me résoudre à l'abandonner, c'était tout. C'était tout, n'est ce pas ? J'étais perplexe.

- Je veux rentrer maintenant, il faut que je raconte ça à mamie Louna !

Et elle partit toute contente vers la maison.

- Tu viens n'est ce pas ? Tu va rester avec nous quelques jours ? On te voit jamais ! Je serais sage promiiiiiis !

Je passais une main derrière la tête gênée. Je ne me voyais guère lui dire non. Décidément j'étais faible face à ce petit bout d'eni.

Une fois rentrer la vieille sorcière arqua un sourcil en me voyant arriver avec Lulla. Lulla ? Et je lui avait déjà donner un surnom en plus…

- Mamiiiiiiiiiie, tu ne devinera jamais ! lança-t-elle surexcitée.

- Non mais tu vas me le dire rapidement je crois, soupira-t-elle complètement blasée.

- Je m'appelle….. Lullaby ! Tadaaaaaa !

Elle fit un tour sur elle même, comme si le fait d'avoir un nouveau nom changeait aussi son apparence.

- Lullaby, bah c'est très bien Lullaby, maintenant tu as un prénom, je vais pouvoir inaugurer par une punition. La maîtresse est venue me voir tout à l'heure. Tu sais que le petit Lyps ne sera pas sur pied avant au moins trois jours ! Mais où à tu bien pu aller chercher une force pareil, ma parole, déjà que les villageois ne t'apprécient pas trop, il faut que tu fasse des efforts franchement ! Par tous les dieux, qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi !

La joie de la petite eni s'envola aussitôt. Elle tripotât le pan de sa robe stressé, attendant sa punition.

- Ça va mamie carnage, ce soir c'est jour de fête, dis-je doucement.

Elle se retourna vers moi agacée que j'interrompe son sermon.

- De toute façon je sais comment t'amadouer ! Tu ne fais pas le poids.

Je lançais un regard complice à la petite Lulla qui me regarda comme si j'étais le plus grand héros du siècle. Elle se cacha discrètement derrière ma cape attendant mon attaque ultime pour vaincre la sorcière. Je sortis de ma ceinture une bourse de kamas remplis à ras bord. Les yeux de la vieille se détournèrent de la petite fille pour s'occuper des centaines de kamas que je lui donnais.

- J'espère qu'il y a de quoi faire un festin, ça se fête un prénom n'est ce pas !

- Non, mais ça peut s'arranger de suite, dis la vielle enu sans même se tourner vers moi.

Elle sortit sans même un regard derrière.

- J'aimerais bien que tu sois là pour me sauver plus souvent, me souffla la petite Lulla.

- Elle est si terrible que ça ? demandais-je amusée.

- Bah je me fais gronder tout le temps, et elle me laisse jamais le temps de m'expliquer, même quand c'est pas ma faute. Mais elle s'occupe bien de moi je pense.

- Haha, bah y'a intérêt, j'ai du dépenser une fortune pour la maison, et qu'elle s'occupe de toi.

La petite me sourit timidement.

- Bon je vais profité de l'absence de la vielle sorcière pour t'offrir un petit cadeau.

Les yeux de la petite eni s'illuminer aussitôt. Sans plus attendre je me lançais à la recherche de l'objet désiré. Du fond de mon havre sac je sortis un vieux masque zobal. Je n'avais jamais put m'en servir, il risquait d'exploser à cause de ma puissance. Je le tendis donc sans une hésitation à la petite qui le prit comme s'il s'agissait de ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux.

- Essaie le, l'encourageais-je.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et passa le masque devant son visage. Un rire cristallin se fit entendre de derrière me masque. Son excitation se fit clairement sentir et elle se mit a nouveau a bondir dans tout les sens. Jusqu'à ce que…

BOUM

Le masque, mon pauvre petit masque venait de voler en éclats. J'étais éberluée, complètement sous le choque, cette petite était franchement puissante pour son âge. Le masque que je lui ai donné était certes de la plus basse catégorie possible mais tout de même ! Je ne concevais pas qu'une enfant aussi puissante ai pu être abandonné, c'est forcément… une union qu'il y a eu parmi les plus puissants de ce monde et…

Je ne pus terminer ma réflexion, les yeux de la petite s'embuèrent me faisant paniquer. Ça ne vous rappelle pas une autre situation.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas… , chuchota-t-elle

- Là, là, c'est rien, c'est pas ta faute, tentais-je en lui tapotant la tête.

- Mais c'était un cadeau précieux…

Je sentais les sanglots monter dans sa voix. Non, pitié pas de pleurs.

- Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, répétais-je pour me rassurer, je vais t'en trouver un mieux attend hein, tu veux bien ?

Elle hocha la tête, toujours sous le choc.

Bon je ne me voyais pas tester sa puissance en lui proposant d'autre masque, j'optais pour une solution plus simple. Un faux masque. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je possède un tel masque, je ne sais même plus, mais pour le coup il va me sauver la vie. Je sortie donc ce fameux masque et le tendis a nouveau à la petite. Elle le regarda, avant de me sourire et d'essuyer ses quelques larmes.

- Bah alors, tu l'essais pas ?

- Mais et si il explose aussi !

- Ah non pas de "mais" qui tienne, je te donne un masque pour que tu puisse le mettre ça n'a pas de sens sinon, petite demoiselle.

Elle enfila donc une seconde fois le masque et eut quelques minutes de silence le temps de voir si celui-ci disparaissait aussi. Quand elle constata qu'il restait sur son visage, elle releva le masque sur sa tête pour me regarder avec admiration.

- Merci !

- Mais de rien, demain tu iras faire peur à tes petits camarades avec, tu verra, j'suis sûr qu'il te trouveront super cool. Et… si ça marche pas tu peux essayer de leur chanter une chanson, ils seront forcément bluffé, et tu pourra même te vanter que ton prénom viens de là.

Elle me regarda avec une reconnaissance qui m'amusa, comme si ce que je venais de faire était incroyable. Décidément, j'étais entrain d'entretenir mon rôle de héros. Mise à l'aise, la petite fille commença à me raconter toute sortes d'histoires qu'il lui était arrivée, je l'écoutais patiemment. Nous fûmes interrompu par la mamie Louna qui rentrait avec notre festin. La petite Lulla regarda le festin avec de grands yeux impressionnés. La soirée se déroula sans encombre, la colère de la sorcière entièrement apaisée par mes kamas. Et pour la première fois, j'ai dormis dans cette maison.

Le lendemain je préparais lentement mes affaires, me disant que finalement je n'avais pas passé un moment si désagréable que ça. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi je redoutais tant ce moment. De toute façon maintenant il fallait que je reparte, je m'étais attardée ici largement plus que prévu. Il devait être aux alentours de midi quand je décidais qu'il était temps de lever le camp. Je n'allais peut être pas pouvoir dire au revoir à Lulla, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rater le prochain bateau. En sortant de la maison je vis Lulla rentrer, quand elle regarda dans ma direction elle se mit a courir à toute allure pour me sauter dans les bras. Décidément je ne m'y ferais pas. Je n'eu pas le courage de lui dire que je partais. C'était étrange, je ne comprenais pas mon propre comportement.

- Tu t'en va pas vrai, dit-elle ne décrochant pas de mon cou.

- Je… oui, je dois retourner à mes affaires.

Elle se recula enfin pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu reviendra vite n'est ce pas ?

Son regard était dur, je crus un instant voir un reflet doré dans ses yeux rubis. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question qu'elle me posait, mais une obligation qu'elle m'imposait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner le regard, je ne voulais pas promettre quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas tenir.

- Sinon, je pleure.

Je relevais mon regard paniqué vers la petite fille qui me souriait l'air goguenard, et très fière de l'effet provoqué. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, cette enfant n'était décidément pas banal, capable de me faire des menaces avec un effets aussi redoutable à son âge. Je soupirais, et voilà que j'allais encore céder.

- Bon, bon, si tu me promets de plus jamais pleurer, je veux bien te promettre de faire de mon mieux !

Je posais la petite eni à terre, et lui tendis mon petit doigt l'incitant à faire de même.

- C'est une promesse alors, déclarais-je en lui attrapant le petit doigt.

- Une promesse, répéta-t-elle en secouant avidement nos mains pour sceller le tout.

Je passais une main dans ses cheveux ne pouvant m'empêcher de les ébouriffer.

- Hey, tu me décoiffe ! rallia-t-elle gentiment.

- Un vieux… réflexe, pardonnez moi noble demoiselle !

- Pfff, fit-elle mine de bouder.

- Hahaha, tu va quand même pas bouder alors que je m'en vais petite Lulla !

- Non, concéda-t-elle se se retournant vers moi.

- Bon alors je te dis à la prochaine, je suis déjà en retard maintenant, dis-je doucement replacement vaguement ses cheveux.

Elle baissa la tête en serrant les poing.

- Je vais tenir ma promesse, alors t'as vraiment intérêt à tenir la tienne.

Je souris, avant de disparaître.

Par la suite j'ai continué ma chasse, passant plus volontiers voir la petite Lulla, enfin petite, c'était incroyable ce qu'elle grandissait vite. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais trop eu la notion du temps, donc je n'ai pas dut passer si souvent que ça… Et les enfants grandissent vite n'est ce pas ? Ceci dis, plus les années passaient plus je passais régulièrement à la maison, il m'arrivait parfois même de faire des détours pour voir comment se portait la vieille sorcière et la petite Lulla.

Je suis repassée un jour, elle devait avoir dans les dix-sept ans je pense, peut être plus ? Je suis arrivée à la maison à l'improviste pour changer. Une délicieuse odeur se dégageait de la maisonnette. J'entrais curieuse de voir qui était aux fourneaux. Je ne fis pas un bruit m'appuyant sur le seuil de la porte pour observer. Il s'agissait de Lulla, c'est qu'elle était devenue une excellente cuisinière. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait grandis… C'était une femme maintenant, une belle femme qui plus est. De long cheveux brun parfaitement entretenus tombait sans son dos, oscillant sur ses jolies formes.

N'y tenant plus, je raclais finalement ma gorge pour attirer son attention. Elle sursauta, et se tourna vers moi agacée d'être dérangée. Mais ce fut bref elle laissa sa cuisine en plan, pour venir me sauter dans les bras. Certaine chose ne change pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Risaaaaaaaa, mais pourquoi tu ne nous préviens jamais quand tu rentres ! J'aurais préparé quelque chose de… plus extraordinaire ? Aaaaah, tu m'as manquer ! Oh et je te préviens tout de suite, j'espère que tu as le temps rester, je t'interdis de partir avant la fin de la semaine !

Elle n'allais pas me laisser en placer une n'est-ce pas ?

- Il s'est passé tellement de chose !

Elle me fixa un instant agacée par mon manque de dynamisme je suppose.

- Ah non, ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas rester et que tu as encore une de ses affaires urgentes.

Bon je n'avais pas besoin de parlé finalement, je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler.

- Je m'en fiche ! Tu restes, je suis sérieuse !

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, prenant un air menaçant.

- Je ne peux…, commençais-je.

- Sinon je pleure ! gronda-t-elle extrêmement sérieuse.

Ça fait plus de dix ans, et elle utilisait toujours la même menace. Non en fait le pire c'est que cela marchait presque, j'étais a présent hésitante.

- Allons, tu n'es plus une petite fille maintenant, je ne vais pas me faire avoir par une menace pareil, tentais-je de me convaincre.

- A la fin de la semaine il y a une fête, pour fêter la fin de nos études. C'est moi qui aurait le spectacle principal, je vais chanter pour la première fois devant tout le village. Je te jure que si t'es pas là…

Et maintenant, comment faire ?

- Je te jure que je pleure !

Accompagnant ses paroles, ses yeux s'embuèrent.

- Aaaaaah, c'est boooon ça va ! J'abandonne je serais là, je t'en supplies ne pleure pas !

- Haha, tu vois, les trucs de gamines, ça marche quand même avec toi, se moqua-t-elle doucement.

Je portais une main sur masque pour … masquer ma gène. Je n'ai pour ainsi dire, jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide de toute ma vie, le pire, c'est que l'autre là, elle se fichait de moi.

Elle vint finalement se blottir dans mes bras me murmurant :

- Tu m'as vraiment manquer tu sais.

J'étais mal à l'aise, cette situation me gênait. Elle ne s'offusqua pas de mon manque de réaction et répartit. Je n'avais jamais été très expressive de toute façon.

Un bruit de casserole la ramena finalement à la réalité.

- Oh nooooon ! Mes petits plats sont fichus !

Elle soupira bruyamment, retrouvant son agacement initial.

- C'est de ta faute ça ! Tu pouvais pas dire oui de suite, raaaaaaah et comment je vais faire maintenant.

Elle s'activa sans plus s'occuper de moi pour, eh bien, sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

Bon quatre jours ici, c'est un record que je vais battre. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour m'occuper. Cependant la question ne se posa pas, les trois premiers jours furent plutôt calme, enfin si on omet le fait que la petite Lulla était toujours entrain de courir a droite à gauche pour s'occuper de son spectacle, je savourais finalement ces quelques instants de repos. Quand Lulla rentrait elle passait son temps à me raconter ses aventures et mésaventures, et je l'écoutais avec une patience inébranlable. Même la sorcière me lança un regard désapprobateur. La dernière journée fut plus mouvementée. Tôt dans l'après midi, après toutes les crises de stress possibles passés dans la matinée Lulla daigna enfin a pointer le bout de ses ailes. L'entendant descendre les marches je soupirais de soulagement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la faire bouger. Mais à son entrée je faillis m'étrangler.

Elle portait une robe rouge relativement courte, avec quelques froufrous blanc aux extrémités pour donné du volume à la robe. De longue bottes noir, les cheveux parfaitement coiffée, ondulant sur ses épaules, et une légère touche de maquillage pour faire ressortir ses yeux. La déesse Eniripsa en personne. Voila la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. La mâchoire m'en tomba. J'étais trop heureuse de posséder un masque pour ne pas que ça se voit. Mais je savais très bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Je tentais de reprendre ma contenance.

- Alors, je suis comment ? susurra-t-elle doucement.

Elle s'avança subtilement pour prendre une pose aguicheuse, provoquant mon plus grand désarroi. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Raaaah mais c'est quoi mon problème. J'articulais difficilement.

- Tu… Tu es parfaite ! déglutis-je.

Un sourire s'illumina sur son visage, mais c'était différent, c'était un sourire charmeur qui me pris au dépourvu. Cela semblait être un jeu pour elle. Elle se rapprocha encore de moi, la démarche féline. Je-ne-savais-pas-quoi-faire. Décidément, il fallait que je me retrouve toujours dans des situations improbables avec elle. Je tentais de placer une phrase pour rompre le charme. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi !

- Tu… Tu va faire un malheur, s'il y en a encore qui doutent de toi, ils seront forcément conquis, essayais-je tout en tentant de détourner le regard, mais en vain, c'était comme si elle possédait une aura ensorcelante.

- Tu as l'âge d'avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie maintenant, n'est ce pas ?

Oui, exactement, d'ailleurs elle doit bien avoir des vues sur quelqu'un pas vrai ?

- Tu n'aurais pas rencontrée quelqu'un ? Tu me parle souvent de Lyps, il a l'air de bien t'aimer.

Oui, oui, voilà Lyps. Le charme était enfin rompu, elle s'arrêtât net dans son manège.

- J'espère qu'il est bien, je ne voudrais pas te laisser à n'importe qu….

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Colère. Deux brasiers ardents me fixait maintenant. Elle ne dis rien, pas un mot. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas faire pire pour me faire peur. Elle m'en voulait, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, qu'est ce que j'avais encore fait de travers.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, dit-elle très calmement.

Elle était en cet instant effrayante. Oui, effrayante. Son ton calme à l'opposé de son regard colérique. Je ne sais pas si répondre était une bonne idée mais…

- Ce n'est pas Lyps, c'est quelqu'un d'aut….

- TAIS TOI, me coupa-t-elle laissant exploser sa colère.

Je m'enfonçais encore plus dans le fauteuil. Elle était bien plus effrayante maintenant finalement. Après un instant elle sembla revenir à la réalité.

- Je… je…, commença-t-elle semblant perdu.

La porte claqua l'interrompant. C'était la vielle sorcière. Je crois que pour la première fois de toute ma vie je la remerciais d'être là. J'entendis Lulla souffler bruyamment, rageant. Elle m'accusa silencieusement avant de disparaître et ne m'accorda plus un regard. J'étais perdu. Agacée de ne rien comprendre. Pourquoi cela devenait-il si compliqué avec elle. Louna me dévisagea interdite, puis partit vaquer à ses occupations. Je n'ai pas bouger d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que la mamie vienne me réveiller de mon mutisme. Je n'avais absolument pas vu le temps passé, restée à me morfondre dans ma réflexion.

- C'est l'heure, dit-elle simplement.

J'hésitais un instant. Puis me dit que ne pas y aller serait forcément pire. Je traînais les pieds jusqu'au village. Une fois sur place je fus surprise de l'animation qui y régnait. Tout le monde était plein d'entrain, excité de la fête qui allait se tenir. Je grimaçais, ce genre de festivité n'étais pas du tout ma tasse de thé. Je repérais la scène principal où allait apparaître Lulla et m'éclipsais. Je m'installais sur le toit de la bâtisse juste en face. Les gens ne remarquèrent pas ma présence, c'était parfait. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le spectacle principal, Lulla…

La fête ne tarda pas à battre son plein. Des groupes défilèrent, chants, danses, acrobaties ou autres spectacles de scène en tout genre. J'étais impressionnée par tout les talents dont le village regorgeais. Enfin vient, le dernier numéro, le plus attendus arriva. Lulla monta sur scène avec une sérénité déconcertante, comme si c'était donné à n'importe qui. Des sifflements montèrent dans le public. Évidement elle était absolument sublime comme ça. Je secouais instantanément la tête, les images de plus tôt me revenant à l'esprit.

Elle s'avança vers le centre, et un silence religieux se fit, comme si les rumeurs des chants angéliques de Lulla s'étaient répandues. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à chanter. Un chant triste s'éleva dans l'assemblée. Je ne sais pas en quel langue chante Lulla, elle n'a jamais voulut me dire où elle avait entendu de tel mot. Elle m'a simplement dit, que quand elle chantait cela lui venait comme ça. Je n'avais pas souvent entendu Lulla chanter, mais il me semblait que c'était toujours des chants triste comme celui-ci. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je fus plus touchée par son chant aujourd'hui. Cette tristesse me toucha. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes semblant reprendre sa respiration. Elle reprit son chant, mais quelque chose avait sensiblement changée. On y ressentait toujours cette tristesse, mais une pointe d'espoir faisait une apparition transcendante. A l'instant ou je m'en rendis compte elle ouvrit les yeux. Ces yeux se plantèrent instantanément dans les miens. J'en eu le souffle coupé, non seulement je ne comprenais pas qu'elle ai put me trouver directement, aussi bien puisse-t-elle me connaître, mais le regard qu'elle m'offrait était incroyable.

Elle se mit à se mouvoir gracieusement, donnant toujours plus d'entrain a son chant. Le petit orchestre l'accompagna timidement, puis encouragé par la foule ce fut une performance incroyable. Durant toute la chanson, elle ne brisa pas notre échange. Je crois que, je rougis. Moi, rougir, la chose qui n'a pas dut m'arrivé une seule fois ce dernier millénaire. J'ai un problème, définitivement. Même à la fin de sa chanson elle ne quitta pas mon regard. Notre échange se brisa lorsqu'elle dut saluer le public qui l'acclamait à n'en plus pouvoir. A croire que soudainement Lulla la petite fille aux yeux de démons était devenue Lulla la petite fille à voix d'ange, dont plus personne ne se méfiait. Cette hypocrisie me laissa amère. Ceci dit, les gens se précipitaient pour la féliciter, elle semblait rayonner, enfin acceptée dans ce village qui lui en avait fait bavé tant d'année. Je trouvais le moment parfait pour m'éclipser. Je me dirigeais donc sur le bord du toit à l'opposé de la scène et descendis doucement. Je m'enfonçais tranquillement dans les petites rues désertes de la petite bourgade. Je ne pus cependant aller bien loin.

Une furie brune débarqua par une des rues perpendiculaires et vint se planter devant moi.

- Stop ! cria-t-elle.

Grillée.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas… que je vais te laisser partir… sans que tu me dises au revoir ! réussit-elle à placer entre deux souffles.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, prise sur le fait.

- Tu sais… Tu m'énerves… quand tu fais ça !

M'éclipser sans rien dire ? Sans doute, mais c'est plus simple.

- T'as pas le droit de partir comme ça sans rien dire, c'est pas juste !

Elle semblait enfin avoir reprit son souffle.

- Et puis je voulais te parler d'autre chose.

Je pris un air étonné. C'était plutôt rare qu'elle annonce les choses comme ça. Cela semblait plutôt important. Je m'appuyais contre le mur le plus proche.

- Je t'écoute, déclarais-je calmement.

Elle s'approcha de moi pour pouvoir à nouveau me regarder dans les yeux.

- Ça fait un moment mais, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais certains pouvoirs, commença-t-elle, je n'en ai pas parlé, parce que je voulais comprendre par moi même. J'ai été plusieurs fois demander conseil à l'eniripsa du village, mais je me suis rapidement rendu compte que mes capacités dépassaient les siennes.

- Tu possèdes donc bien un talent en soin ? Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise, mais pourquoi l'avoir caché ? Tu aurais pu aider au village tu sais.

Elle se tortilla, me faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas tout.

- Je ne tenais pas à ce que tout le monde le sache. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'intervenir, l'eniripsa du village a toujours bien sut gérer ses malades.

Elle baissa les yeux, quelque chose n'allait décidément pas. Ma main s'avançât d'elle même pour relever sa joue. J'étais surprise par mon geste à vrai dire, et je remarquais bien que ça la troublais aussi. je ne faisais guère plus qu'ébouriffer les cheveux d'habitude.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demandais-je sans détour.

- Je… Je vois les flots de vie qui s'écoulent…, finit-elle en chuchotant.

Je me crispais, récupérant ma main rapidement. Elle savait. Depuis combien de temps savait-elle ? Une multitude de sentiments se mélangèrent en moi.

- Tu ne vieillis pas Risa. Je me demande même depuis combien de temps tu es là, à courir après tes affaires.

Partir. C'est ce que je faisais en temps normal dès que quelqu'un s'approchait de trop près ou découvrait mon secret. C'était différent cette fois-ci je m'étais relativement attachée… Mais je savais très bien que rester maintenant n'était pas une bonne idée. Comme à son habitude elle lut en moi avant que je ne pus faire quoi que ce soit. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur le murs de chacun de mes cotés m'empêchant toute fuite.

- Combien de fois il faut que je te répète que je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça ?

C'était agaçant de se retrouver acculé comme ça sans pouvoir rien faire.

- Ecoute moi bien, je me fiche de tous les secrets que tu peux cacher. Ça ne change rien à qui tu es pour moi. Et puis arrête de t'obliger à devoir tout vivre toute seule ! Tu loupes tellement de chose, tu n'as pas à te forcé à disparaître sous prétexte que tu… que tu es…

Ma main se glissa devant sa bouche l'intimant de rien dire. Parano que je suis, je ne préfère pas prendre plus de risque que ça. Ou peut être n'avais-je pas envie d'entendre la suite de son sermon. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait faire preuve d'une telle maturité, s'en était exaspérant.

Elle enleva finalement ma main, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

- Autre chose Risa. Ne me dis plus jamais que tu veux me confier qui que ce soit, me souffla-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle venait de reprendre mes termes du début d'après midi. J'avais toujours du mal à la suivre. Mais c'était ça qui l'avait mise en colère. Où était le mal, il fallait bien qu'un jour elle ai sa vie n'est-ce pas ? Elle secoua la tête agacée, comprenant que je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle replanta ses yeux dans les miens avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Enfin elle parla :

- Je… Je ne veux pas être a quelqu'un d'autre que toi, lâcha-t-elle en un murmure à peine audible.

L'effet fut immédiat, c'était une bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher ? Je n'ai jamais trop sut faire face aux sentiments, mais non seulement je n'ai pu retenir un rougissement incroyablement persistant, mais je me rendais d'autant plus compte que ça ne me laissai pas des plus indifférente. Je ne savais maintenant absolument pas quoi faire, et encore moins quoi dire. Je voulais fuir, fuir le plus loin possible. Aaaaaah je paniquais à nouveau, je ne faisais face à ce sentiment qu'avec elle hein ? Et ce rougissement qui ne daignait pas à disparaître, je remerciais silencieusement, encore une fois, la présence de masque. Je voyais bien qu'elle guettais ma réaction légèrement anxieuse, mais elle semblait aussi horriblement amusée par la situation.

- Tu sais, rajouta-elle m'obligeant à la regarder à nouveau, ton masque cache peut être ton visage, mais tes oreilles trahissent ton rougissement.

Aaaaah, mais ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser un peu de répit, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête maintenant. Ce fut son rire cristallin qui arrêtât mon tourbillon de pensées. Elle se recula finalement et me tira par ma main qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâcher et que je ne savais plus comment récupérer maintenant.

- Bon comme que je n'ai pas très envie de retournée me faire ensevelir par la foule, et que je suppose que toi tu n'aime pas plus que ça ce genre de festivité, je te propose de rentrée ?

Pour la première fois depuis un moment je sortis une phrase, ce que je regrettais vite.

- Pourquoi ne pas profiter pas de ton heure de gloire ?

- Moooooh, s'exclama-t-elle faussement outrée, N'est ce pas évident que je préfère passé mon temps seule avec toi qu'entourée de gens qui il y a quelques jours encore m'évitais comme la peste ?

Je me fis violence pour ne pas me remettre a rougir et souriais-je amusé de sa réaction. Ce vilain petit air goguenard venait de reprendre sa place sur son visage. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas où elle tirait sa confiance en elle. J'avais beau avoir des milliers d'année derrière moi je ne faisais définitivement pas le poids. Agaçant. Je me promis de trouver un moyen de me venger un jour.

En attendant je me faisais traînée comme une gamine jusqu'à la maison, par l'autre furie qui chantonnait un air de bonne humeur. Elle finit par me lâcher la main une fois arrivé à la maison, ne semblant plus trouver de raison pour la garder. La nuit commençait à se lever quand nous sommes arrivées, une pleine lune s'annonçait. Je la regardais à la dérobée tandis qu'elle s'affairait à ranger un peu le bazar qui avait été produit ces derniers jours à cause de l'organisation de la fête. Je ne comprenais pas, comment pouvait elle décemment m'aimer ? Je veux dire, en omettant déjà le fait que je sois du même sexe qu'elle (ce qui entre nous n'est pas des plus courant dans nos contrés, et déjà qu'avec ses yeux rouges elle est considéré comme démon…) mais je veux dire, c'est moi qui l'ai trouver n'est ce pas ? Même si j'ai toujours refusé de me considérer comme tel, je suis quelque part comme une figure parental n'est ce pas ? Et de toute façon je ne suis jamais là, je ne donne jamais de nouvelle. Pourquoi moi ?! Le pire c'est que je me rendais bien compte qu'elle m'avait parfaitement cernée. Je ne peux pas lui mentir. Où bien il faudrait que je ne connaisse pas moi même la vérité, ce qui reviendrais en soit à ne pas mentir. J'étais agacée encore, cette réflexion ne menait à rien. Et je n'étais pas franchement sûre de savoir ce que je voulais. Disparaître me semblait être la meilleure option, sur tous les points de vue. De toute façon, maintenant qu'elle sait pour mon immortalité, mes principes m'ordonnent de partir immédiatement.

Je sortis dehors prendre l'air, j'avais l'impression que mes pensées m'étouffaient. La lune s'était bien levée, il s'était facilement écoulé plusieurs heures. Je fus interrompit dans ma contemplation de la lune après quelques minutes, je savais très bien que c'était Lulla. Je ne dis rien. Je la sentis s'approcher. Je ne dis rien. Ses bras se glissèrent autour de ma taille et sa tête s'appuya dans mon dos. Je ne dis rien. Sa voix finis par briser le silence au bout de quelques moments.

- Tu vas… Tu va revenir… n'est ce pas ?… Promets le moi…

Sa voix secouée de sanglot me brisa le cœur. C'était la première fois depuis notre promesse qu'elle pleurait. Cependant… je ne dis rien…

C'était une véritable torture de l'entendre pleurer comme ça, je voulais me retourner, la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforter, lui promettre toutes les promesses qu'elle voulait entendre, mais cette fois ci, je ne pouvais pas.

Elle finit par s'effondrer sur le sol, désespérée. Je m'en voulais… je ne pus rester de marbre plus longtemps. Je la soulevais doucement, elle me lança un regard perdu. Je la portais jusqu'à sa chambre, la couchant avec délicatesse. Quand nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau, je vis ses yeux s'embuer irrémédiablement. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour qu'aucune de mes mains ne partent sécher ses joues. J'attendis néanmoins qu'elle s'endorme. Avant de partir, je remettais instinctivement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

La Lune était à son zénith, et je disparaissais.


End file.
